


Crave You

by TheLadySif



Series: Of Monsters & Men [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cravings, F/M, Hunted Vampires, Love Confessions, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Prophetic Visions, Search for a Cure, Vampire Loki, Vampire Queen - Freeform, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: Loki searches for a cure to vampirism while an impending vision threatens that Sif will die.





	1. Why Can't I Keep You Safe As My Own?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_ufo_party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/gifts).



> Hope that everyone enjoys this especially a_ufo_party! This will be a sequel to my fic "Ashes and Wine". I would recommend reading that one before this one to get a sense of what has happened previously.

_ It was dark and cold and for the very first time in a very long time, she felt afraid. Her head was pounding, her skin was itching, her flesh was burning, and her skull felt like it was splitting in half in her hands. She could feel her throat closing and it was getting harder to breathe. The little air she could breathe felt as if it was burning her from the inside out. She began to cough involuntarily as she set her hands against the soothing cold of the marble floor. Her stomach churned as if she was going to be sick. Thoughts began to swim chaotically in her head as she laid against the floor, gentle hands rubbing her back, she could faintly hear her name.  _

 

**_ Sif _ **

 

** _Sif_ **

 

** _Listen to me_ **

 

** _Sif please_ **

 

_ She closed her eyes and let herself be consumed by the thoughts swimming in her head. _

 

_I don't have a choice! You don't have to- She will kill me- Sif, please... The cure is almost finished! Vampires- I could be mortal again- You're a Vampire- I craved a cure!- We can't do this now- The Prince- I'm going to kill him- Prince of Darkness- slowly, painfully, in every mortal way- I've been waiting for thousands of years- and when at long last he thinks he knows pain- My Queen, I had to- I'll turn him back and torture him a thousand more ways!- Did you see a vision?- Vision..._

 

** _Did you see a vision?_ **

 

_ These weren't thoughts at all. Visions, every last word was a vision. All her visions amplified. Sif pushed herself up from the floor, grabbing the dresser, ignoring the hands trying to grab at her. "I have to see. I have to know," she rasped as she looked at the mirror. She saw herself fading from the mirror. The image of herself gone as her teeth grew. _

** _Vampires don't have reflections. Vampires don't have reflections._ **

* * *

 

Sif bolted out of her sleep with a start. There was a dim light as the morning began to peek through the curtains of her tent. Sif closed her eyes with a sigh and ran her hand through her wild messy bed hair. She looked at her armor beside her and reached for it hesitantly. Her fingers shook slightly as she touched the cool silver patterns but it didn't burn her. It was a dream, she reasoned with herself.

She dressed quickly and left her tent to survey the camp. She noticed Fandral was asleep against the tree during his "watch". She went over to him and kicked him. He jolted awake, muttering, "I wasn't asleep," as he looked up at her. Sif scoffed and headed back to the other tents to wake the others. She pulled aside the tent flap, the sun hitting the Hogun's face and she watched for a moment as he woke before letting go of the flap. The others required more encouragement but Volstagg woke quickly to the promise of breakfast and Thor groaned until Sif threatened to throw water on him.

They would be heading back to Asgard, returning by nightfall. The very thought sent a shiver of excitement through her. Not that she didn't love her friends or the daylight, but the night was very much alive even if Prince Loki was very much not. She had been hesitant after finding out that he was a vampire. She had gathered some of the books from the library during the daytime to read about his kind,  _Vampires._  They drank blood from wherever they could get it, mostly from mortals, the Midgardians. Some of the vampires had become more famous than others like  _Dracula_ . Some of the books claimed he was fictional, but others had claimed he was real. She held onto the thought as she chowed through the breakfast Hogun had concocted. She'd have to ask the Prince about him when she saw him tonight. Prince Loki had only spoken a few of the vampires he knew and all of them had been fascinating. 

They began to pack up the camp and head back to Asgard with their kills from the hunting expedition. Thor had bagged the biggest kill, but Sif had bagged more than he had. She grinned at the memory of presenting her kills to the others and smirking about quantity versus quality. She was ready for the feast they would have to present their kills at and for the music. She had quite a few dreams about dancing with Prince Loki, all of it making her miss him more with the distance. Her dreams had been restless since she had meditated with the Prince. Restless and more intense than previous dreams she had had. It was like a part of her had been awakened after for sleeping for so long. She never felt more alive.

The trek back to Asgard was long and tiring. They stopped briefly at a spring to refill their water pouches before continuing on their way. The others had kept pressing her for details on her relationship with Prince Loki throughout the trip. She hadn't told them about his...  _condition_ yet. All they knew was that he had been attacked by an assassin and that he had killed the assassin. Their constant prodding made her long for him even more. Him and those wonderful Midgardian instruments he had brought. She thought of his violin playing often, the beautiful sounds that he made from the strings. He also had the best stories, after all he had lived quite a life. She told her friends the very basics about the Prince, avoiding the complications about his nature. The others wouldn't like to find out their friend was in love with a vampire.

She had come to that conclusion a few years following his stay in Asgard. It had been a sudden realization too. She was curled against him, his arms wrapped around her with his fingers wrapped around her wrists- he had told her once that he liked to feel her steady beating of her pulse, to imagine that it was his own- and she closed her eyes, feeling far too comfortable in his arms. When she opened her eyes at his question, she realized she loved the feeling of being in his arms, his voice, his fingers entwined with hers or wrapped around her, his stories, his music. Sif hadn't told him yet. She wanted to save it for a special occasion Sif was sure that he felt the same way. He definitely enjoyed her company. Sometimes, she could taste the words in his kisses. 

The sun started to set as they reached Asgard. They went to freshen up in their chambers before heading to the feast. Sif watched her friends head off in different directions before she decided to head away from her chambers towards  _his._  She hoped he was still sleeping so she could surprise him especially since she would have to strip away her silver armor before she could hold him in her arms. She would just have to be careful that they didn't get too carried away before the feast, not that she would mind but her friends would definitely judge her for not putting in an appearance before disappearing with her lover. Even Fandral had the mind to stop by for a while before leaving with his new conquests. 

She opened the door quietly and stepped inside, discarding her boots as she closed the door behind her. She stepped farther into his chambers, running her hand over the wood of the violin on the desk. She could see him sleeping from the desk and she took the moment to begin to undress the silver armor. She kept her tunic and leggings on as she quietly tip-toed over to the large bed. All of his books were strewn about the bed and his hand was curled around one of them quite possessively. Sif carefully picked up a few of them and set them on the table beside the bed. Sif pulled back the covers, crawling into the bed beside him. She smiled as she looked at him. His eyes closed but still moving as he dreamed. He never had dreams like hers, none that were quite so real like hers. She supposed he'd like to know about her dreams when he woke but she still wanted to watch him sleep for a moment. He looked peaceful this way. She knew that he hated being vulnerable in this way. Perhaps that was why his hand was clinging to that book against his chest. Sif reached for the book, curious as to what the contents inside were, but her hand was caught right before she could touch it. 

Sif stared into Loki's eyes as he opened them to stare at the intruder in his bed. His eyes softened as he took her in and he tossed the book behind him as he pulled her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her head and sighed deeply as he took in the smell of her hair. "I missed you, darling," Loki murmured, wrapping his arms around her tightly, his fingers pressed to the pulse point on her wrists. "A month was far too long for your little hunting trip."

Sif nodded in agreement, "I am glad to see you too. I wished you could have come along."

"Once I find a cure, I will gladly join you," Loki tipped her head back so he could look at her again. "I suppose there will be a feast now that you've returned?" He questioned, running his hands through her hair to feel the softness. 

"Of course. You'll join me, won't you?" Sif asked him, closing her eyes. 

"No, I'm sorry but I've made a breakthrough. I want to follow it while the thoughts are still fresh in my mind." Loki answered, pressing another kiss to her hair. 

"Is that what the book is?" 

"Quite possibly," he glanced back at the book over his shoulder. "It talks about a girl inflicted with the curse but a few years later, she steps out into the sun and is unharmed by the light. If the story is true, I'm hoping there will be a lead as to the girl's identity that I can cross reference with the other books. At the very least being able to step into the light would be a step closer to finding a cure."

"That would be an achievement in the very least." Sif opened her eyes and pulled his hands from her hair befofe she entwined them with hers. "I should go get ready, but I'll be back before the night ends."

"I'll be here." 

Sif pressed her lips against his. The coldness of his lips soothing against her warmth.  It was so tempting to stay here with him instead of going to the feast, wrapped up against him. She pulled away from him before anything could progress. She smiled at him as she grabbed the book from behind him and put it back into his hands. Afterwards, she proceeded to leave the bed and his chambers. 

The feast had been pleasant enough. Thor was celebrated for his kill as was she and the others for their kills. The food was good as was the wine and mead. The music was nice too... but it wasn't the same without him. She dismissed herself from the others once it was appropriate to do so and retreated back to Loki's chambers with a bottle of wine in her hands. By now, he had probably eaten (Sif didn't linger on that thought for too long) and back to sticking his nose in that book. She opened the door again and stepped inside the room, stripping the armor away again. Loki was sitting on one of the couches in the sitting room when she entered. He smiled at her before looking back to the book. Sif grinned and decided to step outside for a moment to look up at the stars.

Sif shifted on her feet as she leaned against the balcony railing to look up at the stars. She could hear the light shuffling of cloth as Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, tucking his chin into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She leaned back against him, closing her eyes in the process. "I had more of those dreams while I was away with Thor and the others.

Loki groaned under his breath at the mention of Thor. "Must you mention him?"

"Are you still jealous of him, my Prince?" Sif smirked to herself as she entwined their fingers. "He hasn't featured in my dreams for quite a long time, especially not ones that felt so real."

"Visions slipping into your dreams again? What was it this time?" Loki asked, arm curling around her more protectively. 

Sif sighed softly, "I only remember pushing myself up to see into the mirror on the dresser and watching my reflection fading away." 

Loki stiffened behind her at her words as his thoughts began to race wildly. "What?" He asked in disbelief, pulling himself away from her and turning her to face him. 

"What's wrong?" Sif questioned as she opened her eyes to look at him. Loki didn't answer and he avoided her eyes at her question. "Loki, tell me what's wrong?" She continued to prod him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Vampires don't have reflections, Sif." Loki answered gravely, looking back into her eyes as he spoke.

 Sif rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know. I've read enough books on Vampires to know the basics. No sunlight, no silver, no reflections." 

"Yes but-" Loki attempted to say.

"Drink blood of mortals and-" Sif interrupted.

"Your vision means you're going to be turned into a Vampire!" Loki snapped at her. Sif quieted as she stared at him. "I've seen it happen. I sired a Vampire in front of a mirror and I watched their reflection fade as I turned them." Sif continued to stare at him, almost blankly as she tried to find something to say in return. "You're going to be a Vampire." Sif opened her mouth in response but closed it abruptly as she lacked the words to say something. "You'll be just like me. You're going to die, Sif."

Sif stepped back into the railing, shaking her head as tears started to form in her eyes."N-No... no. This isn't... You're wrong... I'm not... I can't be..."

Loki curled in on himself before he spoke, "I should go."

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at him, "What?" 

"I should go. It's the only way to protect you from becoming like me. If there isn't a Vampire here, you won't be turned into one," Loki murmured quietly that it was a strain for Sif to hear him.  

"Loki-" she attempted to grab his arm but he stepped away from her with a growl.

"Please, Sif. You should return to your chambers," Loki headed back inside, leaving Sif alone on the balcony. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She needed to keep that. She needed to stay alive. It was now more imperative than ever that he find the cure. He could accept being cursed to this life, but if Sif turned, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself especially if he was the one to turn her. It was a precaution that he send her away, In case it was him. He hadn't sired any new vampires in over a hundred years, not when his dedication was curing the curse. It was better this way.

He could hear Sif's angry footsteps behind him. She was going to try to confront him. He closed his eyes and pulled the shadows around him before disappearing into them. He had meant to tell her about that  Queen Frigga had been teaching him magic while Sif was gone and he was a natural. He had already advanced past the Queens expectations. It was in a book of magic that he found the girl cursed with vamprisim being able to step into the light. He opened his eyes and saw Sif gather her things before leaving.

He pulled himself from the shadows and stated at the door.

 Sif was going to die.


	2. One moment I have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! New chapter! Enjoy it!

He paced back and forth restless in his chambers. The soothing presence of Sif absent now that he had sent her away. He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously as he thought about Sif’s visions. She was unusually susceptible to visions following the first time she received one during their meditation session. Considering her family ties, her brother had unusually perceptive sight. It could have been that hers was more subconscious and resulting in these prophetic dreams. They may have accidentally stumbled upon something in the meditation that awoke this spiritual supernatural sight. The timing was certainly worrying for him especially following Sigyn’s return. He gripped the back of the desk chair to end his pacing and stared at the book in front of him. It could mean only one thing.

He was getting close to a cure.

It’s what he always wanted, the reason why he abandoned many lovers and traveled often. He couldn’t help it. The cure drove him to keep moving, to keep finding it. He craved it desperately, the feeling crawling and aching through his bones. Every drop of blood he consumed disgusted him, but he had no choice. It was necessary to his survival, even if the craving of the cure sustained him more than the blood ever could. He couldn’t dare to imagine Sif being subjected to the same life. He wasn’t even alive. He couldn’t even really call it a life, it was more of a curse than anything else. 

He finally sat down in the chair, staring at the book still. The book was incredibly voluminous, especially for being about vampires. He wondered how much of it was true, and then he found some of the pages about Count Dracula. He skipped that particular chapter after glancing at the first few lines. This book could very well be the key to the cure. The story about the vampire who could step in the light was intriguing. Perhaps, when he returned back to Earth, he could gather some of the others and ask them about these stories. If they had heard about this vampire, and where her current location was. Someone had to know something and he would find out. 

He would find out or else.

The cure had to be found. If he was getting close, then Sigyn was going to return for him and keep him from perfecting it or turn him back to normal and kill him slowly. Sigyn would hurt her too. That was why he had to push her away. If the dreams were true and Sif became a vampire, Sigyn would be the one to turn her, to hurt him. He had to find the cure, leave her behind in Asgard where she would be safe. Her friends could protect her from anyone that would harm her. She would be safe in the daylight from the vampires.  Earth would be far too dangerous for her. 

Loki closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around the book and pulled it to his chest. His thoughts were running wild. Meditation would calm them for a short while and then he could focus on the book. He counted to himself, imagining he could breathe in and breathe out. He relaxed against the chair, counting slower and slower.

9

8

7

6

5

He felt himself drifting, the numbers forgotten as he slipped deeper. 

_The castle took form around him, dark curtains shut against the windows. Soft candlelight illuminating the halls and corridors. The grand piano beneath his fingertips, its music drifting around him. The song left him feeling melancholy and lonely. He paused at the sound of a creak against the floorboards. He turned to look toward the doorway but there was no one there. He turned back to the piano, playing softer this time. He nearly stumbled over the notes when another sound reached his ears._

_Cloth rustling behind him. He slowed the notes as he listened to someone try to sneak up on him. They were close now. He did what he does best. He turned and slammed them against the nearby column. His eyes narrowed against her laughter. “Sigyn,” He hissed bitterly, arm pressing harder against her throat._

_“I told you I would be seeing you again,” Sigyn laughed until Loki applied more force._

_“I should kill you now-” Loki threatened, his hand clenched into a fist._

_“What of your beloved?” Sigyn interrupted him._

_“She’s safe far from you.” Loki hissed back at her._

_“Is she?" Sigyn asked, glancing over his shoulder. He turned to look but a dagger was pressing against his back, causing him to freeze. Someone was behind him; his life was in their hands. “You cannot escape what is fated to be.”_

Loki opened his eyes slowly and he stood from his chair. Sigyn, again. He paced back and forth. He had thought about retiring back to the Queen’s castle. It was remote enough that they may be able to avoid this future if he was careful. He knew the room from the vision well enough. It would be easy to hide a knife under the piano for safe-keeping. Sigyn’s implications of Sif’s safety worried him most. He grabbed his cloak and left his room with one destination in mind. 

The swirling colors of the Bifrost beneath his feet did little to soothe his fears of intruders in Asgard. The Gatekeeper stood before the Observatory and Loki stopped before him. “Good Heimdall, how do you fare?”

“As well as ever.” The Gatekeeper replied shortly.  _Ah, good_ . He was in no mood for small talk either.

“I will be leaving Asgard. Tomorrow, in fact. Your sister should remain here.” Loki said briskly.

“Yes, she should.” The Gatekeeper agreed with him, for once.

“Take whatever precautions necessary to ensure she doesn’t come after me. Her sight prophesizes her death to the same curse that inflicts me. I wish to make sure this never comes to pass and I know you would agree.” Loki explained to him. Heimdall nodded in agreement. He turned and began to depart when Heimdall’s reply stopped him.

“I warned my sister that if you ever hurt her, I would kill you.” 

Loki stared back at him from over his shoulder, “If I ever hurt her, you would never get the chance to kill me because I would do it myself.”

* * *

Sif felt tired during the morning of the Prince’s departure. She hadn’t slept well after leaving Loki’s chambers. The jokes and jests her friends told did not reach her ears, nor did their laughter. She did not feel hungry and she was too proud to let herself cry.

She had no visions or dreams in her sleep, and for once she was glad not to have them. How could she become a vampire? In the vision, it was almost like she had let someone turn her, but how could she do such a thing? Her determination to look into the mirror to prove to herself that this was real definitely sounded and looked like she would actually do, especially now. It was foolish of Loki to try and push her away. They both knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. He had been respectful of her and her choices. Even now, he let her silver armor into the same room as him. 

This vision also had a curious timing considering it appeared right before she met with Loki and he told her about getting closer to a cure. Perhaps, it meant that he would find the cure for her. He should stay in Asgard. It would make finding the cure quicker with all the books and research tools readily available. Instead he was running away from Asgard, from her, as if he was afraid. What did Loki have to fear?

“Sif, are you feeling well?” Thor had asked her, rousing her from her thoughts. She looked over at him to find not only him, but their friends staring at her.

She could lie, feign she was okay because she was physically, but she didn’t have the heart to lie to her friends. Instead she simply spoke the truth, “Prince Loki is returning to Midgard tonight.”

“I am sure the Prince will return soon enough-” Fandral began to say, but Sif quickly interrupted him.

“He will not be returning… due to his  _condition_ ,” Sif fidgeted with her fingers. She hadn’t meant to say that last part but the silence that filled their previously joyous conversation was now awkward. 

“Is he mortal? I’m sure you could talk to the Allfather about prolonging-” Thor tried to say but Sif interrupted him again.

“He’s not mortal.” Sif sighed and rubbed her temples. “I mean he’s not… He’s… It’s complicated.” 

“We could convince him to stay. Invite him to come with us for our next hunt!” Volstagg offered happily from the other side of the table. Hogun remained quiet as he stared at Sif as she ran her hand through her hair. They continued to chat around her about the next hunt instead of focusing on her problem.

“He is a Blood-Drinker,” Sif finally hissed at them, which caused them to quiet almost immediately.

The smile from Thor’s face shrank and turned into a hard line, “What?”

“He is a Vampire, a Blood-Drinker. He cannot step into the daylight or touch silver or even breathe. Prince Loki is undead, an immortal if he consumes the blood of mortals or animals,” Sif explained shortly.

“You mean you’ve been letting him…” Fandral trailed off after a sharp glare from Sif.

“He doesn’t drink my blood nor anyone else of Asgard. He’s trying to cure himself of the curse that has made him into a Vampire,” Sif answered. “It would be a grand achievement if he could find a cure that works.”

Her friends thought on the Prince Loki’s condition and his attempt to find the cure. Thor spoke first, “A noble achievement. And he has never once drunk your blood?”

“He would more likely rip off his own two arms than to harm me, Thor. It is why he is leaving,” she replied as she looked away from all of them. “For some time now, I have been having these visions… one of them says that I will die and become a Vampire like him. To become a vampire, one must drain you of blood and you must willingly feed from its blood in return.”

“He’s leaving to avoid this vision?” Fandral inquired. “But surely, if he won’t harm you, he wouldn’t offer you his blood so he couldn’t be the Vampire in your vision.” 

“I am sure he is worried that the other Vampires will come here to prevent him from making the cure, and in the process, they would harm him and by extension, me,” Sif reasoned, her fists curling against the top of the table.

“If these visions were granted to you before he has left, it is possible that they are unavoidable and futile to run from.” Hogun interjected. “Thus, by fleeing, the Prince will achieve nothing. Sif will turn into a Vampire. The future is simply fated to be.”

“Then, no matter what we do…” Fandral and the others looked to Sif as he spoke, “…Sif is going to die?”

Sif stood from the table and left her friends. She was going to go to her rooms and prepare. If she was going to die, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She certainly wasn’t going to let Loki leave like this. If she was going to be a vampire, she was going to want that cure as well. He would have to accept her help. She wasn’t going to let all his hard work go to waste. He was going to find that cure. 

He was going to find that cure for the both of them one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always accepting thoughts, comments, suggestions or concerns....
> 
>  
> 
> Or kudos too!


	3. The Next You Are Gone

Despite it being close to midday, Sif shoved open the doors to Prince Loki’s chambers and stormed her way over to the bed. Her brows furrowed in confusion to find it empty and neatly made. She checked the bath and his lounging area but both were mysteriously empty as well. In fact, now that she searched the entire room, his stuff was missing as well. The only thing left in the entire chambers that remained was a piece of paper on the desk with her name signed on the front and a bottle of wine with a red ribbon tied around it. She picked up and gently unfolded the letter, recognizing Loki’s handwriting as she began to read. 

_My dearest Sif_

_I knew you would come to try to talk me out of leaving but it is futile. Therefore, I left early this morning before the sunrise so you would not plead with me and my head would not get lost listening to your pleas. Just know that I could not bear to leave without giving you an explanation as to why I must return to Earth, your Midgard, alone, and why you must not follow me._

_Just know that I have come to care for you deeply, more than I realized I would. It is these feelings towards you as the reason to our separation and why you must remain here in Asgard no matter what. If it was not I, the vampire in your dream, who turned you, then it will be I, the one who put you in harm’s way of the vampire that did. As such, I would not be able to live with myself if you were by my actions or because of my actions. I only seek a cure for my condition, not to inflict it upon you or any other._

_The longer we remain apart, the better the chance you have at remaining yourself, to not be cursed to the same existence that I have. I know your heart longs to fight, and there many battles that are waged in the sun. If you were cursed, you would have to give up and I know you could not. You have worked hard to become a fine warrior. Forgive me, my Sif, you are a great warrior. The greatest warrior that I have met in a long time._

_This is why I must ask you to stay away from me. Do not come to Earth. If- When I find the cure, I will return to you as swiftly as I am able to._

_Yours,_

_Loki_

Sif dropped the letter and sank down into the chair. He was a fool to leave without saying a proper goodbye to her. Yet, he had a point. She would have tried to persuade him that he would need her help or that she would be safer with him or he would be safer with her in Asgard. A part of her wanted to chase after him, to stick with him despite the warnings and visions of her death. To bring him back here, to be with her. It was safe here… well beside the assassin. She picked up the bottle of wine and tore off the ribbon. She opened the desk to find the wine opener and proceeded to open the wine for herself. 

Sif paused as she brought the bottle to her lips as she thought for a moment about that encounter with the assassin.  The assassin had known he was here, and Loki had only been here a short time. How did they know? Could someone in Asgard have known about his condition prior? Silver blades were common in Asgard so it would be difficulty to try and track. Loki had come here to look for the cure that her ancestors had supposedly found. Maybe someone had pointed him here in the hopes that he would be killed before he could find the cure? What if someone set him up? What if they wanted him away from Earth? But why send him here of all places?

She took a long drink from the wine, feeling the bitter taste upon her tongue as she set it back down on the desk. It was beginning to feel like she was now caught in a trap she was never meant to have stumbled upon in the first place. Yet, if she was stumbling into a trap now, it could mean that Loki was already in danger. She drank more of the wine as she thought about Loki. If he was in trouble, part of her wanted to go and help him despite his very clear instructions that said not to. She stared at the letter once again as she took another drink. She needed to speak with the Allmother, get her approval to go to Midgard and hunt Loki down before someone else did.  She set down the bottle and stood from the chair, but she felt sluggish and tired now. Her head was pounding. Maybe she would go lie down… She stepped in the direction of the bed. Maybe it would best if she...

* * *

 

Loki pulled at his hood as the snow continued to fall. Lightning illuminated the dark skies as he made his way along the path. The cottage was no longer safe, not if Sigyn knew about it, which left him with only a few places left to go. He stared up at the ridiculously foreboding castle in front of him. He was sure no one would look for him here. It had been ages since he’d last been here anyway. He would have to clean the place up a bit or get help, probably the latter if he was being realistic. For now, it was a decent place to rest and research. His fingers curled tighter around the book against his chest. He would find the cure here where his search began.

He pushed open the front doors. They groaned and creaked from misuse. The snow trickled in behind him into the grand hall. As he closed the doors, he stared up at the staircase and at the dust that was settled everywhere. He set about exploring every inch of the castle to make sure he was completely and utterly alone. He didn’t stop searching until he was completely satisfied. He paused as he stared at the grand piano in the main ballroom, the same room that Sigyn would threaten him. He left the room quickly and locked himself away in the tallest darkest tower of the castle. 

He paused at the desk to see dozens of unopened letters right where he left them. He sat down and began to go over the names. He paused at one of the names after flipping through some of the letters. He hadn’t seen that name in years. He ripped open the letter and scanned its contents before setting it down and standing to pace about the tower. Perhaps, there was someone who could help him. 

He just wondered how this old…  _friend_ would greet him after all these years. He would just have to travel to London to find him. He pulled aside the curtain to stare outside. It was still snowing but the sun was beginning to rise. It would be a long journey to London and he would have to convince his friend too. He closed the curtains shut and prepared to rest until he was ready to leave again. He would need his strength in London. 

He gave a weary look at the bed before he went over to it and shook off the blankets. He stared down at it after the dust flew off it before he pulled it off the bed completely. He would have to replace quite a bit in the castle. He crawled on to the bed, tired from the long journey here. He stared up at the ceiling. It was during those quiet moments that thoughts of Sif slipped into his mind. 

He thought of her smile from when she had returned from her trip. He had been dreaming about her when she snuck into his chambers. It was during the middle of his dream when he started to smell her in the dream. He had then felt her shifting her movement on the bed which awoke him. He could hear her blood pulsing through her wrist, telling him where she was, and he grabbed her before she could touch his book. The pulsing in her wrist echoed in his own like it belonged there. A part of him felt it was unfair that he had kept her around to feel mortal again, but another part of him was conflicted. He cared for her and that was more dangerous than any illness that could befall her.

* * *

 

His sleep was uneventful and he pulled himself out of bed. He went down the stairs of the tower, lighting the halls and corridors with a candle before he stepped into the grand ballroom towards the piano. Ever since that vision, he felt the pull of the piano. It was hard to ignore the strength of a vision until it was completed or it was diverted. He was curious to see how it sounded one last time before he burned the infernal thing to avoid the vision. 

It was dusty and old, but his fingers found the keys. To his surprise, it played for him and so he played it, closing his eyes as the music began to drift around him. The song was slow, leaving him feeling sad and lonely. He imagined Sif would sit beside him and comment on how dreary it sounded to her ears. Yet, the music to him made him feel alive again. 

And then, the floorboards creaked. His eyes snapped open and he turned toward the doorway. No one was there, he was alone. He turned back to the piano, his fingers hovering over the keys. No one was here in the castle with him. He was alone. He played softer, slower this time. It was a low warning to the those around him, if they were around him. That was when, he heard cloth rustling against cloth behind him. His fingers nearly stumbled over the keys of the notes to his imaginary song. He progressively slowed the notes as he could hear the soft footfalls as someone approached him. He knew these sounds. He had seen this all before. He was trapped by the vision now. He stopped abruptly before in one quick movement, he stood and grabbed the person behind him, slamming them into nearby column. Her laughter echoed in his ears again. “Sigyn,” he hissed bitterly as he addressed her, his arm pressing harder now against her throat. 

“I told you I would be seeing you again,” Sigyn laughed until Loki tried to applied more force. 

“I should kill you now-” Loki threatened, unable to control the words falling from his lips. Both his hands clenched into fists, he hated being trapped like this.

“What of your beloved?” Sigyn interrupted him.

“She’s safe far from you,” Loki hissed back at her. Trapped with no control over himself.

“Is she?” Sigyn asked, glancing over his shoulder. He turned to look at the person behind him, but the dagger pressed against him caused him to freeze. Whoever was behind him, his life was in their hands. He would be free from this vision soon. “You cannot escape what is fated to be.”

Loki let go of Sigyn slowly as he regained control of his own body. She stepped away from him, giving a look to the person behind him before he heard her leave through the doorway behind them. He could still feel the dagger’s tip pressing in between his shoulder blades. He tensed as he tried to think of a way out of his situation. A hand squeezed his shoulder gently and a pair of lips kissed his cheek softly. He tried to look out of the corner of his eye, but there was no clear image of his assailant until she spoke. “My dear Prince-

Loki recoiled into himself as anger began to build within, hot tears forming in his eyes as he realized how utterly screwed he was. Her dark long hair flowed into view as the knife in his back circled its way around to his front, resting above his lifeless heart. His tears fell from his eyes as she reached up and stroked his cheek with her free hand. 

“I was so worried about you-”

Her red eyes met his.

“but you’ve returned to me-”

Her sharp grin smiled happily at him.

“-my Prince of Darkness-”

Her hand wiped at his tears.

“-after all this time.”

Oh yes, there was no mistaking her. How she knew where he was would have to wait until later. He was in for the most painful time of his life, but he blinked one last time to make sure she was really, truly, actually here, that he was really here. When he reopened his eyes, he wanted to die again. 

His eyes locked with The Vampire Queen. 

This was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst


	4. Rehearsed Steps On An Empty Stage

“Aren’t you glad to see me?” The Vampire Queen asked, moving her hand from his cheek to touch his shoulder once again.

“You’re the last person I would ever want to see,” he hissed at her. The point of the dagger was applied against his chest, the brief feeling of pain as it pierced him, until he added bitterly, “my Queen.”

She removed the pressure as she stared at him, her own tears falling down her cheeks as she looked him over.

It had so many years since she had seen him last and he had changed so much. He had cut his hair shorter, but somehow the glare in his eyes had gotten sharper, more distrustful and hateful towards her.

“You still resent me after all this time,” she murmured to him. “I gave you everything. Your life, your title… I gave you everything… and this is how I am thanked by you?”

“I apologize, my Queen. I have always wanted to be cursed to be a monster… forever,” He spat at her. How dare she try to act like she did him a favor by turning him into this monster, cursing him to live like this, making his life this pitiful existence. Her nails dug painfully into his shoulder until she broke through his skin and then she continued to dig her nails into him. He tried not to flinch, but he clenched his teeth from the pain in his shoulder.

“I never made you a monster, my Prince. You were my greatest creation,”  She pulled her nails from his shoulder and stroked his cheek again, the blood staining his cheek. “The rumors had said you died to one of the Inflicted and I mourned your death every day and every night. Then I find out that you’ve been hiding from me and you fled to the Realm Eternal. You lied to me.”

“I’m the one lying? You told me you made me what I am. You’ve never told me who I was before-“ Loki began, his eyes filled with anger, until she slapped him across the face.

“I’ve told you that it doesn’t matter! That’s not your life anymore!” She yelled back at him. “The people you knew are dead. They didn’t care what happened to you. I did!” She removed the dagger from his chest and watched him carefully for a moment. "You may go."

She went over to the piano, setting the dagger upon the top of the piano, and began to play. The notes were slow and Loki would have briefly thought they were sad had anyone else been playing them. He knew better than that though.

She was pissed.

Loki glanced at her before making his way to the door with the music continuing behind him.

As he reached the door, the dagger whizzed past his head, slicing his cheek, and embedded itself in the frame.

He stopped in his tracks.

“That is a warning to you, my Prince. If you try to leave without my approval or harm me or my guests, I will not only kill the Asgardian woman that Sigyn has mentioned, but I’ll kill Sigyn too and everyone else in front of you until it’s just only you and me. And then, I’ll lock you away from the world until it has been so long that anywhere you have been will be destroyed and completely unrecognizable.” The music stopped before the Queen walked over to Loki. “Do you understand me?” She asked as she pulled the dagger out of the frame.

He didn’t look at her, he didn’t want to answer her.

He should say something.

Anything was better than saying nothing.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the Queen snapped her fingers, and so he closed his mouth again. Two of her guards approached with a woman locked up in chains. Loki stared at her. He knew her. The Queen knew that he had known her. How many more did she know about? Did she have all of them? All of the vampires he had sired must be in danger.

“The price of your silence is this woman’s death,” The Queen murmured to him before turning to the guards. “Chain her up outside and leave her there for the sun to deal with.” The guards nodded before dragging the woman away. “Your actions have consequences beyond your control. No one has to die if you do as I say.”

“I understand,” he whispered, staring at the hallway before him at where the woman had been. The queen grabbed his fist from his side and unfolded his hand, starring at the blood dripping from where he dug his nails into his own skin.

“Go see Sigyn to clean up your wounds. She should be in your tower by now,” The Queen touched his wound gently before letting his hand go. 

Loki continued his retreat from her without looking back. He waited until he was far enough away before he looked at both of his hands. His nails had pierced the skin, the blood flowing out of the wounds caused his hands to shake. He needed to think about what to do, how to get out of his situation.

Loki did not say a word to Sigyn when he reached his tower. His hands were still shaking, the blood still caking his hands. He felt numb and cold. This was exactly why he couldn't let Sif become a vampire. The Queen could torture her for the rest of eternity if she wanted to. By all rights, she could still do that now to get back at him. He wanted have to find a cure to turn the Queen back to a mortal. It would be the easiest way to kill her before he could turn himself back into one as well. His thoughts raced in his head about what to do that he didn't register Sigyn's hand on his injured shoulder. 

A cool wet rag connected briefly with his face before he snapped his head to look at her. "I've never seen you so lifeless, so defeated," she murmured as she cleaned the blood off of his cheek. "It's almost exactly why I wanted this. If I can't have you, I'll destroy you and this is so close."

Loki grabbed her wrist and plucked the rag from her hand. "You have no idea what you've done," he muttered darkly as he attended to his wounds himself.

"No, but this perfect. Your precious Sif is in danger and you cannot do anything to save her, not with the Queen watching you so closely." 

Loki stopped cleaning up the blood on his hands to look at her, "She's safe in Asgard. She won't be in any danger more than she normally is."

"I'm sure she'll be on her way soon," Sigyn smiled as she reached across the bed to pick up the book he had left there. "Vampires? Are you taking a stroll back down memory lane or are you looking for something specific in this history book?"

Loki grabbed the book from her hand and walked away from her to his desk. His letters sat there, all of them were open. She had been going through his things. 

"None of this would have happened if you had just loved me!" Sigyn yelled back at him, angry that he was treating her like a child.

Loki paused at his desk, "You think I didn't love you?"

"I know you didn't. You tried to leave me back in Roma. That's why I followed you to the colonies and you still regarded me poorly! I had to fake my death to get any emotion from you-"

Loki slammed the book down on the desk and turned back to face her, "I was protecting you from the evil you brought with you, you naive little girl! If you believe, even for a moment, that the Queen won't kill you, you are delusional. She is completely obsessed with me. She is willing to slaughter anyone to get to me. If you think y-your jealousy of my relationship with Sif is strong enough that you want to destroy me or her, then look at the Queen's. She will destroy everyone and everything including you and this castle and she will keep me alive to watch it happen."

"You-"

"I wasn't finished! If you think I didn't love you before, then know that I cannot ever love you again now, and that includes even if I wanted to love you again." He watched tears form in her eyes and she tried to reach out to him.

"Thomas-"

He stepped away from her, "That's not my name, Sigyn. It will not garner you any pity if you try to use it. What you've done... this betrayal..." He trailed off as he turned away from her again. 

The silence between the two of them was deafening. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have sent you the poisoned wine. You would have stayed in Asgard with her-"

"What poisoned wine?" Loki questioned, looking back at her. She had been crying silently but she looked as confused as he was right now.

"You didn't come back to hunt me down because of the wine?" 

"You tried to poison me again?" He interrogated, slowly growing angry.

"No, it doesn't have any effect on you. It's our vampire venom. It can't harm other vampires." Sigyn explained slowly. "A mortal, however..."

"It'll slowly drain the life out of them until they're dead." Loki finished, clenching his fist again. "You poisoned her and you thought I was here to hunt you down."

 "What are you going to do?" 

He stared down at the desk, thinking about her betrayal. How could she claim to have loved him if she kept trying to hurt him? His eyes fell upon his letters on the desk. 

"You're going to help me get to London or I'll tell the Queen you tried to have me killed."

"But the wine-"

"She won't care about the wine, but the assassin you sent before, she'll care about that."

"What's in London?" Sigyn asked him carefully.

"An old friend. I want to invite him to a party with the Queen," Loki grabbed bandages and wrapped his hands.

"A party? You think the Queen will let you have a party?"

"A celebration of my life despite the rumors of my death, returning to her, whatever the charade will be, you are going to be playing along or you are dead. " Loki examined his hands, checking to make sure they were tight enough. "But if I'm throwing a party, you're going to help me clean this place up to look nice."

"But-"

"-Or there's no party. Just a pitcher of O Negative and some crackers on a plate. At least with a proper party, you can have some enjoyment while you help me." Loki finished, grabbing the letter and setting it on fire from the candle on the desk. "My friend may have found a cure and if not, he's brilliant enough that he left a notebook with a step in the right direction."

"You plan to use it on the Queen," Sigyn watched the letter burn in his hand. "What if she finds out?"

"This is a secret between you and me. If anyone tells her, it will be you and then I'll tell you tried to kill me. You'll be dead either way," Loki set the letter down in a bowl and watched as it crumbled to ashes. "It is your choice. Help me or death."

"That's not much of a choice," Sigyn murmured. "Fine. I'll help you, but not because you're blackmailing me."

"Whatever you say-"

"I owe it to Sif." She interrupted and he froze as his mind wandered to thoughts of Sif. "She doesn't deserved to be poisoned."

"No, she doesn't," Loki said quietly.

Sigyn quieted as she thought over what she had done to Sif. Yet, another questioned burned at the back of hee mind. "Why did you leave Asgard?"

 "It was not my choice," Loki explained vaguely. "There are things that I could not foresee happening, visions- I want to avoid them."

"Your visions- In all my years, I have never met a vampire that could have visions besides you," Sigyn walked over to him. "Perhaps, they are something from your past, something trying to help you-"

"The vision I ran from could not ever help me! Not ever!" He hissed at her. Sif turning, becoming a monster like him, would destroy him if it ever happened. 

 "I'm sorry. I should go and speak with the Queen about your trip to London and propose the celebration of your return." Sigyn bowed her head at him before heading to the door. She stopped and turned to look at him. "What does she call you? What name did you give her?"

Loki slowly met her eyes before he blinked and looked away. "It was a name I found in an old mythology book: Loki."

"Loki was the husband of Sigyn in the Midgardian tales," Sigyn muttered in disbelief.

"You were probably the closest thing that I have had to a wife." Loki answered, looking away from her. "You should go. I have much to prepare for our trip."

Sigyn only nodded, staring at him in silence before leaving the tower and shutting the door behind her. She paused on the steps, facing the door. "You did love me, didn't you?" She whispered quietly before heading down the stairs to face the Queen. She would keep her promise to help him.

* * *

 

_Sif moved her head slowly as she took in her surroundings. She didn’t recognize this place but it was… oddly familiar to her. The campsites, the caravans, the fires…  Why was everything on fire? She blinked and an older man stood in front of her. He was yelling at her, tears filling her eyes, but the Allspeak wasn’t translating the words for her. A hand grasped hers, tightly, and she looked over at the man beside her. His eyes were filled with tears too. She looked back at the older man, “Papa, please,” The Allspeak finally finding something to translate. “Let us… together.”_

_“Together?  …. Leave you…”  The old man yelled, but she could only understand a few of his words._

_The man beside her, shook his head, “Never… Never. I promise.”_

_“I curse you… forever… always… in death…”  The old man pointed his finger at the both of them, a glowing orb surrounding the two of them._

_“Papa, why?” She asked through the tears._

_“Curse prove everything… stop if he true…” the old man turned away from them. The fire engulfed the two of them, her hand still wrapped tightly in his._

Her muscles ached and her whole body felt too hot, like she was still in those fires from her vision. It hurt to open her eyes to the bright light. Why did she hurt so much? She felt a cool rag on her forehead as she opened her eyes more.

“Sif?” A voice, one she knew too well, questioned from her left. “Move slowly.”

“Thor?” She turned to look at him, but her head hurt to move. “What…?

“We think you were poisoned from a bottle of wine on the desk in Loki’s chambers,” Thor answered, coming to her side as he grabbed her hand. “Why would he poison you?”

“Poison? He wouldn’t…” Sif tried to say, but her tongue felt like lead and her eyes were getting tired from staying open in such bright light.

“Get some rest, Sif. The poison is still in your system. Put your trust in our healers, they'll fix this,” Thor told her as he gripped her hand.

“Someone tried to poison him… He needs my protection…” Sif managed to say before whatever poison in her system pulled her back under again.

* * *

_She stood at the edge of the forest, the shade surrounded her as did the sound of the forest. The rustling of branches and trees, birds chirping and singing, the insects buzzing._

_She closed her eyes and took a step forward, her skin growing warm under the light of the sun._

_She took another step forward, eyes still closed._

_Another._

_Another._

_And another until she finally stopped to open her eyes._

_She was in the middle of the clearing. She looked up at the sun high above her. She shielded herself from the blinding light with her arm before she looked down at her arms and her hands._

_She wasn't burning, her head wasn't pounding._

_She had done it._

_Her ears twitched at the sound of laughter nearby. She turned to see a young couple, arms linked together. She smiled at them before turning back and heading for the forest. There was much she wanted to see._

_Her travels took her far and wide. She had seen much of the new world and the wonders it behold._

_Yet, she couldn't help this new feeling growing inside her, trying to push her back into the shadows and dark. She sadly watched the sun set over the ocean with her feet hanging over the side of the cliff._

_"Are you alright, milady?" A voice questioned. She had been lost in thought that the stranger had frightened her, nearly causing her to fall over the cliff. His hands had grabbed hers, pulling her away from the edge. "I'm sorry that I scared you but you should be more careful."_

_She looked into his eyes and her chest ached painfully at the sight of him. His long black hair had been tied back to keep his face free. His face was clean shaven, making him look younger than what he was. His green eyes were brighter than any emerald glittering in the sun. He was beautiful._

_"I was just lost in thought until you arrived. My mind has been weighing heavily as of late," she answered, pulling her hands from his once she realized his hands had not left hers._

_"Not only can you be lost in thought but are you lost as well? There are no towns nearby for many miles. My cottage is the only dwelling nearby. If you require some shelter, I do have an extra room," he inquired. She had never met someone so nice in all of her travels. Her chest ached again._

_"That is very kind of you but I have no money with me to pay you for the room. Is there any way I could repay you?"_

_He held up his hand. "There's no charge. My home is a safe haven to those in need. It's back in the forest. We should get going before the moon rises." He offered his arm to her and she took it without another thought._


	5. This Boy Has My Heart In A Silver Cage

_She bolted out of her sleep with a start. She quickly surveyed her surroundings before she spotted him asleep in a chair in the corner. She calmed herself from her nightmares as she looked out the window. The moonlight was slowly making its way into the room, across her hand. She closed her eyes again, relaxing back into the pillows on the bed. She could hear him shifting in the chair, but it must not have been comfortable enough to sleep in. She opened her eyes and climbed out of the bed so that she could wake him for a moment._

_She touched his shoulder gently and he awoke with a start, "You need rest."_

_"I was-"_

_"-Restless in that chair," she interrupted. "Come now," she grabbed his hand, "You need real sleep. I promise I won't bite." He allowed her to help him out of the chair and pull him to the bed. She crawled back in to the bed and claimed one side of it for her rest. As he crawled into the bed, she noticed how cramped it was with two people laying side by side._

_He turned on his side, facing her to allow for more room. "If you turn on your side, it'll be more comfortable for the both of us," he told her. She shifted to face him and grabbed his wrists. "What are you-?"_

_"Making sure that you keep your hands where I can see them," she answered, feeling his pulse beneath her fingertips._

_He smirked as he closed his eyes, "Of course, m'lady. If you wanted to hold my hands, you could have said so."_

_She felt her face flush, "No, that's not what I meant-"_

_"Good night," he said to her. She watched him as he descended into sleep. His breath slowing and becoming more even just like his pulse beneath her fingers._

* * *

 

Sigyn bit her bottom lip as she pushed the door open to the Grand Ballroom. The Queen sat at the piano, playing quietly. She looked over her shoulder as Sigyn addressed her, "My Queen, I am so sorry that I must be the one to inform you of this unfortunate situation," Sigyn bowed before her. "He is so desperate for a cure. He believes I would betray you to help him. He sent me here to convince you to let him leave and then return."

"He trusts you?" The Queen asked, raising an eyebrow at her, not bothering to pause in her playing as she spoke.

"No. Far from it. He thinks he has leverage over me and plans to use it to make me help him lest I encounter your wrath," Sigyn answered.

"What does he have over you?"

"Back on Asgard... he met someone I care about dearly. He threatens to go back kill them," Sigyn felt the lie roll off her tongue easily. It was a half truth. There were people she cared about on Asgard, not that she would ever see them again. It was just not that Loki was threatening them. It was an easy lie. The rest would not be so easy. "He has sent me to convince you to let him go to London. He brought a book back that tells the story of a Vampire who can step into the sunlight. He has heard rumors that she lives in London. He wishes to track her down and learn her secrets so that he can make a cure."

"A vampire that can step into the sunlight and live," The Queen turned back to her piano. "I have heard the story and it is fictitious. No such Vampire exists, of course."

"Then all he chases is a ghost."

"What did he send you here to tell me? To let me allow him to leave this castle?"

"He wants to throw a party, to celebrate his return. He would invite some friends that believe he is dead," Sigyn answered and the Queen stopped playing.

An eerie silence crept through the ballroom. The Queen stared at the keys of the piano before her.  _He always was a tricky one_. But of course, the Queen still had a few tricks of her own up her sleeves. "I shall allow him to throw this  _celebration_ of his. He can have all the fun he so desires and I shall let him invite his  _friends_. I doubt he has many anyways." She stood from the piano and turned to look at Sigyn. "Inform my Prince that he is free to go as long as he returns within a fortnight. His party will be ready for him when he returns." She stepped towards her, her dark blue dress trailing behind her. "And then, you will return to me. I have a job for you."

"What is it, my Queen?" Sigyn inquired, curious about what the Queen was planning by letting Loki go and creating his celebration. The Queen gestured for Sigyn to stand, and as she did, the Queen smiled to herself. 

* * *

_She looked up and fire engulfed her vision. Something was different this time. The searing red hot flames parted for her and she stepped forwards. One foot in front of the other. The smoke created a fog around her and in her mind. She turned around and saw him standing there with a knife in his hands. He wasn't looking at her, he was facing away from her. She stepped towards him and the fire grew. She tried to call out to him, but his name escaped her, dying in her throat. She tried to call out to him again and again, each time there was no sound, until he finally turned to face her. His black hair was pulled back away from his face. His lips were drawn together in a thin line. His cold piercing blue eyes made her want to shiver despite the heat. "You," He hissed at her. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, he was before her. His eyes were red. "You!" He repeated just as angry as before. "You!" He raised the knife and she stood frozen unable to move._

  _Her senses kicked in at the last second. She grabbed the knife from him as he lunged at her and plunged it into his stomach. He looked down at the knife and then back to her. "It continues," he whispered as he began to crumple before her. She keeled beside him and set his head in her lap. Tears were falling from her eyes. "The curse continues-"_

_"I'm sorry." She murmured to him as she stroked his hair._ _He looked up at her as she spoke, "I have to do it. I have to. I know you must hate me for killing her but she doesn't love you, not like I do." He blinked slowly as a sharp pain twisted itself in his arm and his leg. Everything was getting very heavy. He was only dimly aware of his arm being lifted and then there was more pain. A pain that hurt him with every fiber in him. He was burning! Oh stars it burned! He cried out until his mouth was covered by a pair of lips and something sweet coated his tongue. This wasn't right. None of this was right. He wanted to run but he was being pinned down. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? His vision started growing darker and darker as a sweet metallic taste filled his mouth._

Loki opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in confusion. He was troubled by the memory he had recalled. There had been so much fire and the Queen- she apologized for killing someone else? He couldn't remember who or what he had meant by the curse continues. It was the first time he had recalled a memory from before being turned. It started to fill him with dread. He crawled out of the bed and went to the window. The last bits of sun were disappearing beyond the horizon and the city was still bustling below. He quickly dressed himself before heading out into the night. 

London was perfectly gloomy, perfect for him. Maybe after all of this was over, he could come here to live out the rest of his days. Although, he wouldn't mind returning to Asgard either. He paused outside of one of the buildings on his right. Its look had changed over the years but the bar inside had always remained the same. Perfect for vampires with a sense for nostalgia. Loki pulled up the hood of his coat and headed in. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves with the many different drinks and flavors added to the blood packets. 

He went to the empty table in the corner as he passed through he saw someone he knew and was surprised to see them since they should have died ages ago. Something about them was off but he couldn't place what it was. The waitress took his order and he sent over a drink to his old acquaintance to gauge their reaction. Once the waitress set down the drink, she pointed him out to the gentleman.

Loki surveyed the room. If this went poorly, he needed to know where to escape to. He planned his escape as the man approached him and sat down before him.

"You were the absolute last person I thought I would see in London," a familiar voice said and Loki readied himself. The man appeared to be a bit more unkempt than Loki was. His hair and beard were uncombed  and his clothing looked well worn. "I thought you were dead."

"I am quite dead actually," Loki remained tensed but took a small sip of his drink.

"You know what I meant. There were rumors you had died, killed by a werewolf. I was disappointed to hear it" The man sat down across from Loki and Loki relaxed. It was clear there wasn't going to be a fight between them.

"You should have been dead given how much time has passed-"

"Gypsy curse," The man anwered carefully before he dropped his voice low. "They want your kind dead but in their anger, they made a mistake. Now I'm inflicted."

"You are a werewolf?" Loki asked suddenly intrigued, keeping his voice low as well. Vampires and Werewolves didn't get along typically but Loki was interested in finding out more... especially if he could help him.

The man nodded, "Now they want us killed as much as they want you all killed. The only thing they're happy about is that we are fighting each other. But what are you doing here?"

"Someone is threatening me," Loki explained briskly, folding his hands together on the table. "I need help. I need the Doctor."

"So you've come here?" The man questioned, raising an eyebrow as he began to examine the room. "You sure you want to trust me?"

"Well now that you're here. You're probably the only other person who spent more time with the Doctor when he was alive than anyone else. Well besides his wife, of course. I think he was close to a break through," Loki answered, leaning back in his chair. "For both of our kinds, Captain Rogers." Rogers stared at Loki as if trying to discern and disecet the truths and lies from the words Loki spoke. "All I want is a cure. Our curses are so similar that if we find the cure to one, we could be close to find the cure to the other."

"The Vampire I knew was a bloodlusting, vicious, and powerful monster," Rogers began slowly, his hand reaching for his side. Loki noticed and mentally prepared himself for a fight. "They used to call you the Prince of Darkness..." Rogers' hand was still moving to grab something behind his back now. Loki bit down on his tongue, feeling his fangs grow. "So who is she?" Rogers pulled out a flask from his back and Loki retracted his fangs instantly.

"I don't..." Loki tried to say but Rogers put his hand up to stop him as he took a sip from the flask.

Rogers scoffed afterward, "Please. You've always had a soft spot for women. What was the girl I saw you with last? Lucy? Lucille?"

"It doesn't matter-" He tried to argue.

"Whoever she is. She's changed you. You're so different from who you used to be. She's humbled you, at least a small bit. There's less snark and charm and lies."

"As the years go by, I've gotten bored. I have grown sick of all of the violence and devistation. I have found my vampire craving." 

"That's right. Vampires have those weird cravings."

"And you werewoves have mates for life," Loki rolled his eyes before continuing. "My craving is to find a cure for my curse. I believe I need the good Doctor has left some notes to achieve that." 

"Finding the Doctor... or even his workbook at the very least will not be easy." 

"You believe he is alive?" Loki leaned back in his seat as he listened to the Captain.

"He was working on a way to reanimate the dead. If he succeeded, then I have no doubt he is alive. You know, I bet we could find a way to make him come to us instead of going to him. It eliminates the threat of walking into a trap." Rogers smiled at Loki, who rolled his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking-"

"Reading minds now?" Rogers inquired, still grinning.

"If we can find the Doctor, if he's alive, I need to talk to him. If he can make a cure, he can help me figure out how to take down the-." Loki tried to say before Rogers interrupted him again.

Rogers leaned closer across the table. "The Doctor would come if he knew the gang was back together-"

"Ah, yes. Your ragtag group of friends. " Loki sighed. "I had heard about Natasha and Clint. Bad luck getting mixed into Monster ordeals. Im only hoping there isnt any bad blood. We all have skeletons in our closet. Mine are hunting me. With the Doctor's help, I can put an end to that."

Rogers took another drink from his flask. "Times have changed, Prince of Darkness. The world is not as bloodthirsty as it once was. If the skeletons come, we can always set up a nice trap for them."

"You're willing to do all this for a cure?" Loki questioned after thinking for a long moment about it in the silence.

Rogers raised an eyebrow at him, "I would. I'm surprised you wouldn't jump at this on first chance if it meant a cure to your curse."

"I've been attacked twice so far for looking for the cure and by somebody I trusted."

"Listen, we've fought in the past but life changes a person, love changes a person." Rogers leaned across the table to whisper to Loki. "I'm not searching for a cure for me. I'm seaching for a cure for my mate. It's worth it for her. If not for yourself, would you do it for your woman?"

"In a heartbeat." Loki answered slowly, resigning himself to the new tasks he would have to undertake.

* * *

  _She kept seeing so much fire everywhere and for whatever reason, she couldn't stop crying. Smoke filled her vision and she was blinded by it. She froze and slowly collapsed into herself. A pair of hands grabbed her arm and tried to drag her upwards. Her arm burned and she couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as it scorched her from within. She was dragged away from the fire and her feet refused to stand, causing her to fall into the ground. She was dimly aware of someone trying to call her name but it wasn't her name._

_She looked up. It was Loki? But it didn't make any sense. Why was he here? Why were there tears in his eyes? Why couldn't she move?_

_"I love you. I swear I love you. You and only you." He whispered to her between sobs. "I'll find you. I'll never stop looking for you."_

_She tried to speak but she couldn't breathe. She could feel herself shaking in his arms. She wanted to say it. She needed to. She had to try. "I...I..." Darkness was filling her vision slowly._

_"I'll stop this curse."_

Sif gasped, sitting up in the bed as she awoke violently. " _The curse_ ," she whispered to herself harshly. There was a sharp pain in her stomach and she pressed her hands to her stomach. 

"Sif? How are you feeling?" A woman asked her, hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the woman who had long dark hair and was wearing a dark red dress.

She tried to steady her breathing but it was difficult. "Where am I? What's going on?" She looked around, taking in the sights of the room around her. It looked so old and worn. Had she been sick? She couldn't remember how she got here. She stared at the bandages wrapped around her arms. 

"Take it easy. You were poisoned," She reminded her. She blinked and there was a flash around her eyes. The room transforming around her and then all she could see was a wine bottle on a desk tied with a red ribbon.

"The wine," Sif murmured, and when she blinked the room came back. The Woman propped the pillow behind her. "Someone was trying to poison me."

"I'm afraid so," the Woman answered. "You've been fighting the poison so valiantly."

Sif could hear the awe in her voice but she couldn't remember why she'd been poisoned. "Why? Why was poisoned?" 

"An enemy wanted to best you," the Woman replied as she touched Sif's forehead. Her hand was cool against the burning heat Sif felt crept up inside her. "I'm afraid you still have a fever," She tsked before standing and walking to one of the cabinets. Sif stared out the windows at the sunlight coming in. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. "As long as you don't wear yourself out too much, I think you can still come tonight."

"What's tonight?" Sif asked feeling a bit dazed. Her words didn't feel right coming out of her mouth. It was like something was in her head and making her speak, controlling her.

"A celebration for the ages," the Woman smiled as she went to the curtain before she closed them and headed for the door. "Rest, my dear. You'll feel better


	6. They Stare At Me While I Stare At You

  _As the sun began to set, she stared at the fire as he placed a few logs on it for the night. She had gotten accustomed to living in the cabin in the middle of the woods. She would go out on her own during the day but by the night, she craved the fire and warmth from the cabin. There was something drawing her here. She had tried to leave but every step away during the day began to hurt her head and the need to stop her head hurting was the reason why she kept coming back._

_He watched her carefully on the days he was there. Sometimes he would be there for days at a time and then there had been a long stretch of days that he wasnt there. He hadn't spoken much to her over the course of her stay. He would on occasion a hum a song to himself as he wrote in his journal. He was always writing in his journal in his free time. One day he caught her by surprise with a question._

_"Are you cursed?" He had asked from the other side of the room as he was jotting down more words into his journal._   _She stared at him curiously, trying to find the words to say but none were quite right. "Unlike you, I keep track of what day it is... and how many years have passed." He held up the journal and gave it a wave. "Most mortals don't live past a hundred years.... So, you've been cursed too."_

_"You're cursed?" She asked, trying to look at him in a new light. "That shouldn't be possible. I killed them all- everyone who was cursed like me. I have to be the only one left."_

_"Cursed like you?" He inquired, looking up from his journal._

_"My curse... It..." She took a deep breath before she sighed. "Let me start from the beginning... I am what they call a vampire. I am an immortal, undead. I can only drink the blood of mortals or animals or step out into daylight. All other food doesn't fulfill me. I'm supposed to be the last one. I can be killed but I'll never be alive again"_

  _"You step out into the sun on a daily basis-" He began to argue._

  _"I know... I earned that gift." She explained. "I made a deal with a gypsy that if I killed all the vampires in the world excluding myself, I could be granted the power to walk in the sun again. If you're cursed like me, I shouldn't be able to do that-"_

  _"No, my curse is much different. I've been cursed with an eternal life," He explained. "If I die, I will come back to life. It's a punishment of sorts."_

  _"How did you get cursed?"_

 " _I fell in love with the wrong woman," He answered with a smile._

Loki opened his eyes slowly and pushed himself up off the floor. He had been meditating when the memory had hit him in flashes. He felt like there was missing pieces he was supposed to remember like the woman's face and her voice. He had met her before and she had thought he was cursed? He closed his eyes trying to keep the memory clear in his head but it only seemed to make his head more dizzy than it already was. The memory slipped away from him and he knew he'd have to pay mote attention next time to remember it right.

He heard a knock on the door and he grabbed a one of his daggers from the table before heading to the door to open it carefully. He saw Rogers standing on the other side of the door and Loki pushed the door open. Rogers stood there waiting for a moment before Loki rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be invited in or vice versa. That's a myth."

"No, it's common courtesy," Rogers remarked causing Loki to roll his eyes again.

"Do come in," he answered sarcastically, extending an arm toward the room. Rogers nodded and stepped into Loki's room. "What do I owe to the pleasure of your visit?"

"I've got a lead on the Doctor. I thought you might want to come check it out for yourself," Rogers told him as he admired the room. For a hotel room, it wasn't half bad and Loki could afford the comfiest of rooms. He thought Loki would have chosen something more extravagant and larger but Loki was here under important business, not flaunting himself about all of Europe. "It's a Safe haven for Creatures and non-mortal beings here in London. They call it the _Monster Mash._ Someone who knows anything about the Doctor will be there." 

"So why haven't you checked it out yet?" Loki inquired as he began to ready himself for a night out.

"It takes a certain level of class to get in and well..." Rogers gestured to his ragged worn clothes. "You'll have better luck than I have." 

Loki found himself outside the so-called Safe Haven which had been a bit of a walk to get to. He wasn't sure he had heard Rogers right that about the directions to get there but now there was some scrawny man waiting outside the door as the bouncer it seemed. Loki approached the bouncer who was looking at his list, "Name?"

"He's on the list, Bruce," A man had answered from behind the Bouncer as he clapped on his hand on the man's shoulder. Bruce looked up and gave him a weary look before stepping aside to let Loki enter. Loki nodded his hand in thanks as he stepped past the Bouncer.

The man who had spoken for him was... interesting to say the least. He was wearing a thick coat with a scarf around his mouth and what looked to be like some kind of metalltic mask with dark sunglasses over the mask. The man gestured for Loki to follow him inside. "Don't mind Bruce. He needed so me extra cash for his experiments so we pay him to be a bouncer. I could have sworn I had rumors that said you were dead but look at this! The Prince of Darkness!" The man exclaimed as he led him down the hall. " You know you still owe me for that stunt in Budapest!"

Loki stared at the man in confusion. In the man's current state, he didn't resemble anyone that he knew. Perhaps that was the purpose of his little costume... "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

The man halted at the door at the end of the hall, "I forget about all of this-" he gestured at his own getup "- but folks tend to look at me weirdly when I take off this mask." The man reached up and removed his mask after a great amount of effort. Loki stared into nothingness- there was no face beneath the mask just an empty space. "Recognize me now?"

"Barton. Nice to see you again,"  Loki smirked. "I was just talking about you to an old friend-"

"No wonder my ears were on fire. It was Rogers wasn't It? Can't be a coincidence seeing the both of you in the same week," Barton asked as he removed his hat and set it upon the hooks by the door.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone who would have been alive ages ago," Loki explained.

"Well you came to the right place,"  Barton replied as he opened the door and stepped through.

The hall erupted the sound of chatter and laughter carried by lively music playing through the room beyond. Loki followed Barton inside. As he looked around, there were many different kinds of creatures and monsters around. It was no wonder why this place was called _the Monster Mash_. Everyone was friendly to each other which was a surprise to Loki, given that most of these monsters and creatures were usually at war with each other. Barton led him over to a booth on the other side of the room after making a gesture to the woman at the bar top to follow them.

"I can't believe you're not dead yet. I had heard rumors of your death-" Barton began as his gloved hand came up to scratch at his invisible face. 

"Rumors I start catch like wildfire," Loki answered as a woman slid into the booth beside Barton. She was wearing a short dark maroon dress with lace sleeves. Her brown hair was kept down instead of being pinned back or tied up. "As I mentioned, I'm looking for someone. Last I knew, he was going by a different name than his own. I need someone to track him down for me."

"Wanda here has some connections. She's a witch. Got some cool tricks that would keep even you on your toes," Barton gestured to the woman beside him. 

"This may be someone you might be able to find easier. You remember the Doctor?" Loki inquired, dropping his voice low. "I need to find him for a cure to vamprism."

Barton relaxed back into his booth, "I haven't seen him since... Well, it's been a while. Don't even know if he's still alive but I'll put Wanda on it for you."

"The sooner I'm in contact with him or knows where his lab is, the better. I'm running out of time and a cure is the only thing that will help me now,"  Loki explained.

"Can't believe the most powerful Vampire I've ever known needs help. They've got stories about you! Best piece of fiction I ever read! What has you running for help?" 

"Nothing has-" Loki began to say but the woman- Wanda's eyes flashed red as she held up her hand.

"There is a woman. You want to protect her even though she can protect herself." As she spoke, Loki could visualize Sif in her armor, fighting enemies big and small. "She is destined to be undead like you." Loki grimaced as the images in his head turned sweet, beautiful Sif into a vampire ravenous for blood. "The two of you are connected. I can see her so clearly as I can see you... and she is in danger right now." Loki felt colder now than he had ever felt before. "Someone is coming for her. Not just to take her, but to take her memories from her too. She will forget her home and herself and she will never remember who she was. She will die in 3 days."

Loki heard a snap and looked down at the piece of wood in his hands that he had broken from the table. 

"I would have never guessed that a woman could affect you so much," Barton murmured more to himself than to Loki but he looked up and saw Loki glaring at him. "She's got to be something special to you."

"Your witch is wrong. She's safe," Loki said to Barton.

Barton reached up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand and spoke after a moment of silence, "Look I know she means something to you but Wanda has never been wrong. Never. Whoever this woman is, she is truly in trouble."

He didn't like Barton's response and he couldnt control his reaction next, "I'll worry about her. You better find me the Doctor and anyone who can point me in the direction of his laboratory or else you will find out for yourself if those stories are true." 

"It'll take some time and hers is running out," Wanda told him. "Go to her. She will need comfort through the pain. She will need you. You'll know where she is. There's only one person you know who is so bold to take her from her home. We will send word when we find someone who knows something about the Doctor."

Loki stood, setting the piece of wood on the table and left the safe haven. If he returned to the Castle and Sif was there because of the Queen, that would be the last mistake she ever made. He would see to it personally. 

* * *

Sif opened her eyes slowly. She felt colder than she did the other day. Was her fever gone? The curtains were still closed and there was still a sting in her stomach. Her muscles ached and it was hard to move. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. She slowly pushed herself up as the door opened. It was The Woman who entered, the one who had visited her before. She almost looked like The Woman from her dreams as of late but that was silly. She was just a woman in a dream. But the man had looked familiar too. She almost wondered if she had known him. Yet, It couldn't mean anything. It was just her imagination. It was just a dream.

"How are you feeling?" The Woman asked as she sat down on the bed beside her. 

She felt terrible but she couldn't help but to say, "Much better. I'm feeling much better."

"Good," The Woman smiled and patted Sif's hand. Sif wanted to curl in on herself but for some reason she couldn't. She smiled back at the Woman. "I have a dress hanging on the chair. Change into it and come down to the celebration. You'll have a wonderful time." 

The Woman stood and left out the door again. Once the door closed, Sif felt her limbs move on their own accord, pulling her out of the bed and over to the dress. She quickly changed into the blood red dress before walking over to the dresser to brush her hair. She barely saw herself in the reflection in the mirror. She looked almost white as a ghost and her eyes were dull, the only color remaining against the stark contrast of her skin were her soft pink lips. She leaned closer to the mirror and an image flashed through her mind of watching herself struggling to look into the mirror as her image in the mirror faded. She gasped softly and stepped back from the mirror, the image leaving her mind as she stared at herself in the mirror. She held her hand to her chest before reaching out to touch the image in the mirror. The glass separated her hand from her counterpart. This was just another thing in her head. Whatever that fleeting image of herself was, it wasn't real. 

She stepped away from the mirror and left the room. A guard was posted outside of her room and he bowed to her before he explained he would escort her to the celebration. She held her tongue to prevent herself from saying she didn't need an escort. 

A voice echoed in her mind almost playfully, _"Is she supposed to be my Escort? She's exactly my type of woman...you are exactly what I look for in a guide. Someone unexpected, smart, and truthful. Although, if you were the other type of Escort, then I couldn't say no to a beautiful woman like yourself. Shall we?"_

She shook her head as she followed the guard. Why would she remember something like that? 

She smiled as she looked around at the celebration. It reminded her of home, but her head was fuzzy and she couldn't remember what her friends looked like. There was just memories of laughter and smiles but she couldn't remember the names or the faces that belonged to them. The Woman from before came up beside her. She laughed and smiled as she greeted old friends and introduced them to Sif. Sif just felt out of place like something was missing and the sharp pain in gut told her something was very wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was. 

She looked away from the woman to see a man charging over toward them. She didn't know why her heart leapt when she saw him. He was just as pale as she was. His black hair stark contrast against his skin but his eyes were what drew her to him. They sparkled a fierce green as they narrowed. He had been staring at her from where he had been dancing and then he was standing before her, looking at the Woman beside her. Her heart ached as she was near him. He glanced at her before his eyes slid back to the Woman as he hissed at her, "What do you think you are doing?"

"It's just a little insurance that you behave tonight," the Woman answered sweetly. The Man stared at her intensely and Sif wanted to step back away from the two of them but the Woman grabbed her arm as she spoke to her, "My apologies, I haven't introduced you yet. This is the Prince."

Sif swallowed hard as she looked at him. He was a Prince? Something about that seemed right. He did look like a Prince, but he wasn't as regal looking as she imaged a Prince would be. Another memory flashed through her mind, almost causing her to fall over as her head began to spin.

_"This is Prince... I don't believe I caught your name." She looked back at him. He was just as handsome as he was now, but there was a smile on his face as he spoke, looking at her._

_"Prince Loki," he answered, reaching out to extend his hand._

Loki, that felt right... and wrong at the same time. She held her hand to head as the memory faded. She looked up to see the Prince, holding onto her arm, preventing her from falling. His eyes met her and he looked so sad to see her, like she wasn't supposed to be there and that something was much more wrong than her gut was telling her. 

"I know you," She began slowly, staring at him. "It feels I like I know you from somewhere. It feels like a dream-" Her head began to hurt as she continued to stare at him. Something was wrong here and she didn't know what it was but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She pulled her arm from his and stepped away from everyone. "A dream that's gone wrong."

Her head was pounding now. She had to get out. She needed air. She was too hot in this dress. She took another step away and another and another until she was running away from everyone. Her head felt dizzy as she ran back to the room she had woken up in. She tore off her shoes and ran up the stairs of the tower. She closed the door and sunk against it as something else flashed through her mind. It almost felt like a memory but there was something that was off about it- It felt like it belonged to her but it didn't belong to  _her_. She closed her eyes, laying her head back against the door as she tried to make sense of what was going on.


	7. Let's just stop and think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst ❤

He wanted to chase after her, to follow her as she ran away from him. He had hoping that Sif wouldn't be here, that by some sheer small amount of luck that she would be far far away in Asgard and not in danger in front of him. He could feel the anger building up inside of him as he stared after her. She shouldn't be here. Someone brought her here. He turned his eyes to the Queen as she stared at him. Surely this was a part of some kind of plan she had concocted. The Queen had stepped to far past her boundaries this time. He wouldn't deal with any of this for a moment longer.

"How dare you bring her here!" Loki began as he straightened himself up, potentially preparing himself to fight this woman if necessary. "How dare you endanger the life of an innocent-"

"Innocent? She is far from innocent, I assure you." The Queen smirked as she kept his gaze. 

"Don't..." Sigyn grabbed his arm to try to pull him away from her. Loki tried to shake her off before he turned his glare toward her with his teeth bared. Sigyn stepped back as she watched his eyes turn red. She had never seen anyone do that before besides the Queen and she didn't like seeing it in his eyes.

He turned his gaze back toward the Queen. She snapped her fingers and everyone proceeded to leave the ballroom. Once all the guests had left, her smirk faded into a frown as she stared back at him, "Go ahead. Do you think I'm scared of you? There's nothing you can do to me before she's dead first." 

"If she dies tonight, you won't see another day either. I'll make sure of that," Loki threatened back at the Queen.

"Fetch the girl," The Queen commanded Sigyn. Sigyn hesitated for a brief moment before Loki's gaze slid to her. She nodded before running off in the same direction as Sif. Hopefully, she would get to her and back in time before anything happened between Loki and the Queen. "Now, that we are alone. I think it's time to tell you a story. One that you'll be very interested in if I know you as well I do."

"I'm not interested in your stories. Your days of lying to me are over. I will not sit idly by any longer while you are in control. It is time for your reign to come to an end," Loki hissed at her. He meant it. He was done with all the lies, the death, the fear caused by the Queen. He was going to put an end to it all and it was going to happen right here and right now. 

The Queen grabbed a notebook from the table and tossed it at him. He caught it with one hand and his nails dug into the binding and cover of the notebook. "Fine. Read for yourself. It's your life before I gave you everything you ever wanted."

"You're lying!" 

"Read it then. The last passage. See if I'm really lying to you." The Queen relaxed in a chair, undisturbed by the tenseness of Loki as he looked for a moment when she was weak. "I have all night to fight you. I only thought you would want an explanation first. I am Queen for a reason. You should know why that is before you attempt to fight me."

Loki clung to the notebook but didn't say a word. He didn't want to hear her story but there was some small part that  _did_ want to know how and why she became Queen of the Vampires. He wasn't going her the satisfaction of him asking the dreaded question on his mind. He was sure that she knew that already, especially when the smirk returned to her face. 

She didn't wait for him to ask as she began her tale, "It was a long time ago...

* * *

 

_...when I was but a mortal woman. Every village, every town, every kingdom was not allowed to roam after the sun set far beyond the horizon and the night fell across the sky extinguishing all light. No one was safe from the Vampires that wandered the night, pillaging every kingdom and burning towns and villages to the ground. Women and men were abducted and brought back to this very castle where their fates rested in one vampire above all other..._

_The Vampire King._

_He was handsome as any king could be. He had worked hard to get himself into power and once he was there he did not back down from a challenge, no matter the cost of it. He was too powerful for anyone to beat him._ _He could bewitch others into taking their own lives, possess the minds of his victims to willingly harm others, vanish into thin air, travel great distances in the blink of an eye, and worst of all, he could not be killed. Silver barely affected him the way it affects us now and... he could walk for years in the sunlight without being burned. He could piece himself back together after being dismembered. He was not unlike a God among men. He lived for hundreds upon thousands of years until one day when he vanished forever._

 _Many theories began circulating among his followers of what happened to him but none never found him or the truth of his disappearance._ _Before his disappearance, I was one of his many victims that became a creature of the night. He had actually saved my life from a disease that threatened to take me from this world forever. I owed him everything. So unlike the rest of his followers, I went off in search of him. I searched everywhere I could think of._ _Instead of finding him, I found the worst thing you could find as a vampire... the Gypsies. They captured me, tried to torture me but I remained unwavering in my faith that I would find him once again._

_They tried everything they could to destroy the Vampires. They created countless curses and horrors to unleash upon us but he slaughtered monster after monster. We were untouchable by them._

_However, the Vampire King's disappearance had created an uproar among many vampires that were trying to claim his title. In this haste to secure his title, they were scorching off towns and villages in this world to show their power, dwindling away at their very own source for food far too fast for the mortals to keep repopulating the planet. The fools were going to kill everyone and if I could find my King, the balance would be restored to what it should. This was apparently something I had in common with the gypsies so they gave me a proposal. If I killed all the other vampires in the world, they would grant me the ability to walk in the sunlight and I would never need to feed on another mortal again. By that time, I had almost forgotten about the Vampire King, my whole reason for being. I greedily accepted. They told me that my little quest would be complete when I would not burn in the sun._

_Once I was free, I did exactly what I promised. I searched far and wide, killing anyone who stood in my path. I manage to earn the trust of the other vampires and when they least expected it, I killed them in massive groups leaving behind no survivors except for myself. It was then that I would slowly test my progress. I would step into the sunlight and see how long I could stand it until it burned me and my head pounded like it was being split apart. It took me ages, thousands of years to find and kill them all. I had grown sick of the vampires and was glad to be the last one._

_I remember it all so vividly._

_The rustling of branches and trees, birds chirping and singing, the insects buzzing in the clearing._

_The feeling of the warmth on my skin as I stepped out into the sun during midday and the burning sensation finally gone from me._

_I traveled far and wide and eventually something new began to happen to me. This curse longed to be more. I didn't need to feed on mortals, my hunger was always sated but I started to crave something. It was when I found him - the Vampire King._

_Something was wrong. The King I knew was a King no longer and no longer immortal. When I found him, my chest ached because I could hear his heart beating and he did not recognize his own kind. He had been turned mortal so I kept a close eye on him. It wasn't until many years later that he confronted me about my curse when too many years had passed for a normal mortal to live. As it turned out, someone had "cursed" him with an eternal mortal life but since he could not die, he would simply awaken after each death with no memory of who he was._

_So I went back to those dreaded gypsies to discover the truth. By that point, vampires had become a myth to them and no longer their sworn enemy but each night they continued to tell the tale of the Vampire King as a warning of curses that had gone wrong. It was these nights that I had heard what had become of the Vampire King when he "disappeared"._

_Their story began with a cursed man as the ruler of all the Vampires in the world. He was immortal, unable to die and cursed to be undead forever. He was ruthless and bloodthirsty but apparently, somewhere deep down inside of him, he had a weakness. He fell in love with the wrong woman, one of their own kind. A mortal who was impervious to his supernatural powers. He planned to steal her away back to his castle but she convinced him to stay since she too had fallen in love with him. One night, a group of vampires raided the village and he protected her from them but in doing so, he revealed to her father, their leader, who he truly was._ _Her father cursed their souls to be entwined forever and that if the Vampire King truly loved her, he would find a way to end the curse that would continue to kill her for every life he had taken as the Vampire King. Yet, her father was not as cruel as he seemed, their curse that bound them together would pull them together before her final days. It was in this way, that the Vampire King could present his cure to her if he had found one and if not, she would be plagued by visions that would number her days.  The Vampire King became distraught at the idea of losing his love over and over again and attempted to take his own life but it backfired. His curse left him with an immortal life but took his powers from him, turning him almost mortal once again._

_When I had found the truth, I returned to him with a plan but by that time, he had found her. His "true" love as he called her. Since I was cursed as well, I would remember everything unlike the two of them and he begged me to help him find a cure that would end their curse. His love began to grow distrustful of me, whispering to him about the things she saw in her visions that I would kill her and destroy him. He began to keep me at arms distance until finally I just snapped. I waited until she was alone and I caught their little safe haven on fire, trapping her inside where I helped her along to her next life. He tried to be stupidly heroic and charged in there to save her but it was too late... for her. He couldn't see that I had done this for him, that I was going to help him. He had given me everything and I was only trying to return the favor. He attacked me and I had no choice but to take the knife from his hands and kill him with it._

_He mentioned the curse was going to continue as he lay there dying in my arms. He was going to die and forget everything except he kept that blasted journal to remind him of all that had happened. Well, I couldn't let that happen so I turned him into a vampire. I loved him and if he remained undead, he would not die again. He would forget all that was necessary for him to forget- that blasted woman, his curse, everything._

_He would be indebted to me for all eternity because I gave him everything he was before. I would make him anew. I would be his Queen..._

* * *

 

and you would be my Prince," The Queen explained. Loki felt a cold chill go up his spine as she recited her story to him. His grip tightened on the notebook as she continued to speak, "You think I made you into a monster? You're sorely mistaken. You've always been a monster. You've just forgotten how monstrous you truly are. In your heart of hearts, you know that."

"If I'm truly your King, you'll do as I say," Loki hissed at her. He had truly meant what he had said before. He was going to put an end to her reign as Queen. He was going to be free from her control and so would everyone else. 

"You weren't paying attention. I'm your Queen. You've got no authority any more," The Queen hissed back at him as she rose from her chair. "You owe everything you are to me."

Loki dropped the notebook on the ground as he readied himself, "I owe you nothing."

"Loki?" A voice questioned and he felt himself freeze for a moment before his eyes slid over to Sif and Sigyn.

She looked so pale like she was on the verge of death. Sigyn was supporting her upright. He could hear her heartbeat faintly. It was so weak. He was about to tell the two of them to stay back when he felt something rip through his shoulder, pinning him against one of the columns in the room. It hurt terribly. He could make out a sword embedded in his shoulder, keeping him pinned where he was. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Predictable," The Queen spat at him as she pulled out her daggers. "Let's try this again, shall we?" Sigyn stepped in front of Sif to protect her, drawing a weapon of her own. "Stand aside if you value your life"

"I heard you say he is the King. Do as he says. Stay away from her," Sigyn stood firm between Sif and the Queen. Loki had barely blinked as the Queen moved so quickly. She backhanded Sigyn, sending her flying into another column before she turned back to Sif.

"Are you as deaf as you are slow? He has no power over me."

Loki struggled against the pillar, trying to pull it out as she approached Sif, cornering her against the wall as Sif retreated backwards, "Stay away from her! Don't you dare touch her!"

"It was nice to see you again but parting is such sweet sorrow," The Queen hissed at her as she plunged a dagger into Sif's stomach. 

Loki pulled the sword out of his shoulder after watching the Queen stab Sif in the stomach. Sif crumpled to the floor and Loki wanted to rush to her side but he would have to go through the Queen first. She grinned evilly at him as she turned to face him. "No more mortal. She'll die in minutes now. Can you bare another lifetime without her?" Loki clenched his teeth as he swung the sword at her. It was easy enough for the Queen to dodge, Loki had been properly trained to use a sword but his attempt to use one now lingered on the edge of pathetic and desperate. His emotions were surging through him. He needed to get Sif and Sigyn out of here. Finally, he flung it aside since it was of no use to him. "What do you think you're going to do against a dagger?"

"You should have burned in that fire you set," Loki flicked his wrist and her sleeve caught fire. Her eye widened in fear as the fire quickly spread up her arm. There was so much pain and it was growing hotter and catching on to more of her dress.  

Loki used the distraction to run to Sigyn first. She groaned as he grabbed her shoulder. "Grab Sif while I clear the area." He told her and she nodded weakly.

Loki looked around the room for something else he could set fire to and use to scare the Queen away from Sif. He saw the heavy curtain covering the windows and quickly set each of them aflame. The curtain beside the Queen erupted in flames, causing her to flee from it and Sigyn rushed to Sif, pulling her away from the flames. 

He'd have to teleport them out of here. He wasn't even sure he could do it but it was his only choice. Somewhere close but far enough to give them some distance and for them to be able to make an escape. Loki grabbed them both and used whatever little magic he had left to take them away as the Queen panicked over the flames surrounding her. 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes to find himself in the tower with the both of them intact for the most part. Their heads were so dizzy from the travel. Loki fell back against the ground as his vision disappeared briefly. Sigyn knelt against the floor as she tried to recollect her mind. "L-Loki..." Sif stammered out and he tried to scramble over to her. 

"Sif? The witch had said you wouldn't remember me and that you wouldn't remember anything..." Loki managed finally as he gripped her hand. 

"She d-doesn't." Sif replied as she saved her shaking hand over herself. Sif's features morphed into Sigyn. "I'm s-s-so s-sorry. I t-th-hought it best.. after overhearing the Queen t-talk about you. I-I knew you'd w-w.. would want her to be s-safe..."

"Sigyn..." Loki stared at her lost for words.  

"She's v-very weak... The p-poison..." Sigyn tried to continue but she began to cough and her words were lost.

"Sigyn, why? Why would you..." Loki trailed off as Sigyn shook. The Queen's poisoned blade was killing her. 

"I o-owe you..." Sigyn answered weakly before a coughing fit attacked her once again. "If-for what s-she says is t-true, s-she's the o-one... s-she's the o-one..." Sigyn tried to squeeze Loki's hand tightly but she went limp against him. 

Loki closed his eyes as a wave of cold washed over him. Sigyn was gone and she was right. If the Queen hadn't been lying, then he was some all-powerful Vampire King trapped in a curse that killed the one he loved over and over and over again. It was too much to be just mere coincidence between what was happening with Sif's visions and his own and the story of the Vampire King and his lover. He opened his eyes to see that journal the Queen had tossed at him in his hand still. 

He slowly opened the book until a hand grabbed his shoulder. He jerked away in surprise as the real Sif pulled back. Something was wrong with her. Her eyes had turned white and she was very cold. "Sif?!" He pulled her back to him and her eyes turned gold as she neared him. "Your eyes..."

"I see so much. Please... So much to see..," she whispered to him. 

"What do you see?" He asked her as he cupped her face. "What is in this vision?" 

"You. It all has to do with you. You're everywhere. So many names and lives but it is all you. So much death. So many visions... They just keep going-   _I don't have a choice! You don't have to- She will kill me- Sif, please... The cure is almost finished! Vampires- I could be mortal again- You're a Vampire- I craved a cure!- We can't do this now- The Prince- I'm going to kill him- Prince of Darkness- slowly, painfully, in every mortal way- I've been waiting for thousands of years- and when at long last he thinks he knows pain- My Queen, I had to- I'll turn him back and torture him a thousand more ways!- Did you see a vision?- Vision..."_ She began to ramble before he quietly shushed her. Sif began to burn up unexpectedly beneath Loki's fingers as she recited vision after vision. Some of the small snippets were more worrisome than other but she had said the cure is almost finished. Perhaps she had seen him or even the Doctor finishing the cure for vamprisim? He could be mortal again. Vampires could be a thing of the past.

Sif shook beneath him, snapping him back to reality. She was dying in his arms right now and there was nothing he could do. Nothing to save her. She was going to be gone again. Another person dying in front of him. He was going to have to live without her-

"I know you," she murmured, her eyes beginning to droop shut as she spoke. "I feel like I know you from a dream or something and I have this feeling. This feeling deep down under that is fighting everything inside me right now. It is fighting it's way out because it has to tell you something. I think... no, that is it."

"What is it?" Loki questioned and her next sentence wiped his entire mind blank of all thoughts. 

"I love you," she answered.

Loki didn't know what to do. His whole mind was blank. There were no thoughts. He blinked and he could feel this wave go through him, completely blacking out his vision. The wave took complete control of him, telling him that this was not happening again, not again. He was going to have live with the consequences because damn him if he was going to let this slip past him once again. It was telling him how stupid he was to let her slip away from him once before and she was definitely not slipping away from him now. If they were entwined for all eternity, she was spending it by his side. He was not going to lose her again. 

Loki didn't register what this all meant until his vision returned to him and Sif was coughing against the floor and a familiar metallic tang left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He had bit her.

"Sif? Sif, listen to me. Sif, please. Are you hurt?" He asked, gently patting her back while trying to see where he had bitten her. 

Sif pushed herself up from the floor, grabbing the dresser, ignoring the hands trying to grab at her. "I have to see. I have to know," she rasped as she looked at the mirror. He watched her fade from in front of the mirror. The image of herself gone as her teeth grew. Loki felt a sense of dread go through him. This was what he was trying to avoid- Why did he bite her? Why did he do it? How long had he been blacked out? "Y-You did it." She turned to him with her legs shaking beneath her. 

Loki grabbed her wrist to protest but Sif fainted under his touch and he caught her swiftly. His hand wrapped around her wrist but the heartbeat was gone. There was only the sound of feet rushing up the stairs toward them. Loki stared at the door before he looked down at the journal he had dropped and scooped it up into his arms where Sif lay. This tower was not safe for them. 

There was only one place he could go for answers and the trip to London was going to be a very long trip.


	8. Before I Lose Face

It was dark and cold, very cold. But it wasn't the air around her that was cold, it was herself. She'd hold onto that as being the first thing she remembered. Her limbs were cold and heavy. And then there was another sense that crept into her, that something was truly wrong. it made her chest ache and reached up to grab at the pain. 

_"Sif."_

She blinked and all the darkness in her vision slowly retreated before her eyes. There was a man looming over her and examining her carefully. His jet black hair and burning green eyes looked familiar to her but she couldn't place how she knew him. She couldn't remember anything now that she thought about it. She had a name, but it was gone now. She had the feeling that she was someone once... She couldn't have just woken up like this and existed. Where had her memories gone? What happened to them? She clenched her teeth together but there was something in the way, preventing them from meeting. 

 _"Sif_ ,  _let go_."

There it was again- that word-  _Sif_. It sounded important. She had a feeling in her gut that it was important. It was important to her but why? What did it mean? Why was it so important to her?

There was a cold hand on her forehead and she looked at the man again. As she stared at him, she could feel this sensation inside of her building up but she still was calm around him. This stranger she didn't know. Why was she so calm around him? Who was he? 

"You're hurting me. Please let go, Sif," he said to her quietly. 

She blinked and then looked down.  _Oh_. She had bitten him. Once she realized, she released him and pulled away from him. There was an odd taste in her mouth- metallic and salty but there was a sweetness that called to her. She wanted more. She could smell it in the air now around her. She glanced over at him as he bandaged up his arm where she had bitten him. 

He didn't look up at her but she recalled that look in his eyes she had seen when she first saw him. His eyes held a sadness, as if he was mourning the loss of something or someone.

She opened her mouth to speak, to profess the several burning questions in her mind but he held his hand up to silence her.

"I promise I will answer all of your questions. However, there's something you need to know," he began slowly and she closed her mouth as she waited for him to speak again. He fidgeted with his bandages as if he was fighting a battle in his mind. She had seen a kind of conflict present in those sad eyes of his. Was he wondering what to tell her? Did he know she didn't have any memories? "My name is Loki. Your name is Sif. You are from Asgard, a place beyond this world... and... you have been turned into a creature of the night, a vampire."

"Sif?" She repeated to herself. It sounded right to her ears. It sounded familiar the way he said her name. Even if it wasn't her name, it was one she could live with until she remembered who she was. "Why don't I remember anything?" She asked him after letting his words sink in.

"You were poisoned and dying. I... I..." He struggled to find the right word and grimaced as he continued, " ...saved you but it came at too high of a cost. I turned you into a vampire. I'm so sorry. I... I was weak."

"What are vampires?" Sif inquired. Even this question felt very familiar to her too as if she had asked it before. It was the strangest feeling of deja vu. 

"They're dangerous creatures, especially here on Earth where people hunt them. They're hunted because in order to survive, they have to take the life force of others- their blood. The mortals bodies makes this blood for them so they can live. Vampires are undead and our bodies have died so we cannot make me blood. This is our curse."

Sif laid back against the ground and stared up at the tree tops of the forest. She tried to process everything that she was hearing from this man. She still didn't know who he was but she felt like she could trust him, for whatever strange reason. She closed her eyes briefly to try and remember him and she let the sounds of the forest flow around her and wash over her, consuming her-

_"Well, at least I know you can protect me if something goes wrong tonight."_

The briefest memory of him flashed through her mind. She was supposed to have protected him. Was she his bodyguard? She let her mind wander until she heard the quietest crack of branches breaking in the forest. That didn't sound natural. It was like someone was out in the forest, spying on them. Sif laid still and let her ears focus on listening for more unnatural sounds. She could hear something shifting together from the same direction before, like some kind of clothing rubbing against another. She could hear an even quieter  _schling_  like a metal sword being drawn. Sif opened her eyes and sat up. The man didn't look her but focused intently on the fire like he was lost in the farthest reaches of his mind. Sif saw a blade on his hip. She remained calm as she scooted closer to him. He was still lost in his own little world and hadn't noticed how close she was to him until he felt the lightest brushes of her finger reach for his blade.

"Sif?" He began to pull away from her until she grabbed his elbow and leaned in closely to whisper to him.

"I can protect you," she murmured as she lifted the blade. "We're being watched."

Sif felt the weirdest sensation being this close to him. It was familiar and slightly intoxicating. There was something else she was feeling but she currently couldn't describe it. There was danger surrounding them and she felt an overwhelming need to protect him. Sif pulled away from him slowly.

 

 

"I'm sorry but this is for you're own good," she whispered.

The last thing he saw was a blurry Sif in front of him holding his blade as he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

She pushed through the doors and became delighted as the heads in the room whipped over to the sound of the doors crashing against the walls. 

 

 

"Your majesty," a man rose from the table as The Queen walked over to a chair beside him. He pulled the chair out for her before returning to his seat. "We were not expecting you."

 

"I had an unexpected business to bring up, Seti. There won't be any problems with that will there?" The Queen asked as she glanced around the table until her eyes landed at the person sitting in the seat across from her.

"As long as you are not declaring war again, Mina darling," The man across from her answered as he examined her carefully, she slowly lowered her injured arm. "So much bloodshed is unnecessary and I believe we should finally put our differences aside."

"I would consider coming to an agreement, Alberline. However, I am sure you have heard of a young man I sired, the one that I kept as my Prince," The Queen began. "He has denounced me. He threatens to overthrow me and plans to declare a war against all of our kinds-" she gestured at everyone at the table, "-from werewolves to vampires to merfolk. He sees any and all cursed creatures as a threat and searches for a cure to end our curses." The creatures at the table murmured amongst themselves until the Queen put up a hand and they quieted. "I would like him returned to me as soon as possible. I would prefer him to still be undead and unharmed but I will settle for undead."

"Why did he denounce you?" The Queen turned to look at the man who had pulled her chair out for her. "Surely there is another reason..."

"He is too impatient to wait for his chance to lead my kingdom and so he detests everything I stand for now-"  The Queen answered his question. 

"Mina... I don't mean to undermine you but you have cried wolf before," Aberline interrupted and the Queen rolled her eyes at his words. 

Another woman at the table interrupted him, "There was time when you were convinced Seti was turned in a box of sand and the Mortals were throwing him-" 

"She's right. And the time you fussed about your Prince being killed by Aberline's men... who now seems to be mysteriously alive," Seti mused to the others. The others murmured in agreement.

"Mina, if we were to believe you this time, we would need undeniable proof of your Prince's existence and his devious plans to destroy the rest of us," Aberline explained to the Queen. "Until then, Mina, we have important matters to discuss."

The Queen stood up from her chair, "Just remember that I warned you first and we had a chance to stop him here and now."

 

* * *

Loki woke up with a startle, sitting up right in a panic. Immediately a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned quickly, ready to spring into action. When he saw Sif, he relaxed at the sight of her. She looked relatively unharmed. 

 "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get involved." She explained to him. 

 "What happened?" Loki questioned as he looked around. They were still at the camp that he had set up to rest for the night. He looked up and it seemed like they had a few hours before daylight would appear once again.

 "Two of them tried to sneak up on us. I killed them. I was still hungry," Sif answered quietly as she looked at the fire.

 "Are you alright?" Loki asked slowly as he watched her carefully, trying to make sure she was alright and if she wasn't, he wanted to help her.

 "What is this feeling?" She questioned him as she sat beside him. "I look at you and it's like I know you but I can't remember who you are. And yet, you feel important and worth protecting." She looked up at the night sky. "There's a storm coming. I can feel it in the air."

 

As Loki looked up at the sky, the air started to circle around them moving faster and faster, kicking up dirt and nearly blinding them both. The fire went out with the wind's arrival. Loki held onto Sif as they tried to move away to a safe place, the whirlwind of dirt and leaves and ash making it nearly impossible to stand upright. He lifted his arm up and could barely recognize the Bifrost's bridge as it connected the two worlds.

It was only a mere moment later that Thor shoved Loki against a tree. "How dare you!" Thor yelled at him. 

"Thor, don't!" Loki tried to warn.

"Put him down," Sif growled at Thor with Loki's blade at his neck.

Thor looked over at her and immediately became concerned, "Sif? You're here?"  

"Put him down!" Sif yelled at Thor and slowly Thor released him. He was confused by her aggression towards him. 

"It's alright, Sif. He meant no harm." Loki reassured her. Sif narrowed her eyes before pulling away the dagger but kept it close, just in case she needed to strike. Loki turned to Thor, "You didn't know she was here?"

"Sif had been poisoned while on Asgard. She was under the best care of the healers but they could not find an antidote to the poison. A strange woman approached me one night and told me she could help Sif but not on Asgard. She took her and Heimdall lost sight of her." Thor explained to him as he watched Sif out of the corner of his eye. There was something different about her but he couldn't tell what it was. It was just something that he had felt when she had growled at him. It was like she didn't recognize him anymore.

"Then why are you here?" Loki asked a little worried that taking Sif home was not the reason the God of Thunder had come to Earth.

"Vampires attacked Asgard. I assumed it was your doing. Heimdall said  he could see you and I asked him to send me here to confront you," Thor continued.

"Hm. She's more pissed than I imagined," Loki muttered to himself. "I assure you Thor, it wasn't my doing. I'm actually a bit exiled at the moment."

"What did you do?" Thor questioned, casting a glance toward Sif.

Loki hesitated as he internally debated  on whether or not he should Thor about what had happened with The Queen. "The Queen was going to murder Sif. She took her from Asgard to hurt me and..." _and... Sif was a vampire now_.

"Are you alright, Sif?" Thor asked her. Sif looked to Loki for a moment before nodding slowly. Thor stared at her for a moment. Something was off. Something wasn't right. 

"Sif was turned," Loki said quietly to Thor. Thor turned to face Loki. "She was turned into a vampire. She doesn't remember her old self or life anymore."

"What?!" Thor exclaimed. "You let Sif be turned?"

"I didn't let her be turned!" Loki yelled back at him. "I... I... I did it. I turned her."

Thor shoved Loki against the tree again, "Sif swore you'd never harm her! She said you'd rather rip off your own two arms than hurt her!"

Sif  watched the two of them. Part of her was telling her if she didn't step into the argument, the two were going to clash and it could be very bloody on both sides. She tightened her hand around her blade and stepped forward. She prepared herself for a battle if necessary while this feeling in her gut began to grow

"Go ahead then! Tear them off!" Loki yelled again. Loki saw Sif step forward, blade ready to attack again. "Don't even think about it, Sif!" Loki yelled to her. "He's got every right to do this! Come on then! Do it!"

Thor shoved him again. "She wouldn't want this," he answered before looking to Sif. "She doesn't want this."

"I had no choice. She was going to die-"

"That does not justify your actions, Loki," Thor interrupted quickly before a silence set in between the three of them. Loki turned and walked back to sit and stare at the fire as Thor sat down at the base of the tree overlooking the camp and Sif lowered her blades again. 

"I am what I am now," Sif began and the two of them looked to her. "Loki...is remorseful for what he has done to me. I have no doubt he would rip his arms if I asked. He cares deeply. Something tells me he would travel to the ends of the worlds to protect me. The both of you would." She glanced at the both of them. "I may not have wanted this but this is what I am."

"Sif, we can help you. Loki was working on a cure in Asgard-" Thor told her as he approached her.

"Researching a cure. That's all it was." Loki interrupted as he stood and approached the two of them. "There's no cure in Asgard and there may never be. With the Queen looking for me and trying to prevented from coming up with a cure, it would be a terrible idea to go to Asgard. She could destroy Asgard."

"Our army-"

"-would be obliterated. Your army may be able to hold them off for a time but she can keep making an army. It would be unending until she gets what she wants. She can keep making Vampires to just outnumber your people."  

"Constant bombardment could wear down an army no matter how big or small," Sif commented.  

"We still cannot go to Asgard. We must remain here on Earth. Return home, Thor." Loki countered.

 "Not-" Thor tried to argue.

 "We will defeat this Queen and once she is, I will return to Asgard." Sif interrupted before there could be any more arguments. "If Loki was researching a cure, he would have a better time with this threat dealt with first. Return to Asgard and protect it until we return."

 "Are you sure you want to do this Sif?" Thor asked her.

 "Loki can help me learn about what I am and teach me everything I need to know about vampires. He's the only one that can because he's the only one I trust right now." Sif explained. "He's been upfront with me about what I am, that he feels terrible about what he's done to me, and he will protect me including at the cost of his own life. If you are truly my friend, you will return to Asgard without me."

Thor pulled her into a hug, "I will return to Asgard and hope to see you again soon, Sif." 

Thor pulled away from her and stepped back to the Bifrost site before calling up to Heimdall and being transported back to Asgard.

Loki waited until Sif turned back to face him before speaking, "You were hungry weren't you?"

"Was it obvious?" Sif asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"He's oblivious but I can see your eyes slowly turning red," Loki answered. "It was a smart decision to send him away and I agree with you about your plan. We take down the Queen and then search for the cure if there is one. She'll hunt us both down until you're dead and I'm-"  Loki felt a sharp pain in his chest which stopped him midsentence. He groaned as it intensified and he grabbed at his chest. "Sif-" He reached out for her, grabbing her shoulder tightly as he crumpled against her due to the pain. 

"You're bleeding." Sif murmured as she looked around the campsite. "There's no one nearby and you weren't harmed before. How?"

Loki cried out at the extreme pain as he fell to his knees. "It's.. as if I'm being- Ah! -stabbed by a sword. It must be magic- The Queen could be onto us. W-we have to go" His vision was beginning to turn darker but he tried to fight through it. He was far too weak from feeding her some of the blood in his veins to continue moving and he was losing his vision now.

Sif tried to comfort him through the pain but she had no idea about what to do.

He quieted in arms abruptly which worried her.

"Loki?"

He snapped his head up to stare at her. His eyes were almost completely black... wait, no... they were a deep dark red. She stayed still as he touched her face. "It's you. It worked." He smiled at her as tears fell down his face. 

 

 

* * *

_It had been so easy to slip into the shadows of the palace that she almost wondered if the rumors from the townsfolk were true about the place being abandoned. Her father would kill her once he found out where she had been but none of the scouts had returned and they needed to know what they were up against with these Vampires and their so called King._

_She hid among the castles' many columns when she heard footsteps approaching her. She prepared herself to fight if necessary but it seemed this person was alone- she could gather Intel from them instead. She glanced around the corner._

_The man was deep in thought as he watched his own footsteps. His arms were folded behind him and from what she could see in her quick glance was that he had no visible weapons attached to him._

_Perfect._

_As he began to pass her, she swung her sword in front of him and held it to his throat. He paused, surprised to be caught so off guard by her._ _She burrowed her brows in frustration as he began to chuckle under her knife. She applied some pressure to the tip. "If you call for the guards, I'll slit your throat! I have questions for you and if you don't answer them, then you'll lose your life!"_

" _I like you. I agree to your terms little one," He grinned at her._

" _Tell me what you know about the Vampires and their King and don't call me little one," she replied as she kept an eye out of for anyone that could pass by and see her._

_"They are cursed beings bound to this world with an insatiable hunger. To survive they have to feed off the blood of other creatures. Their King, however, is not bound to his subjects same curse. His differs and part of the reason he cannot be killed," The man explained to her with a smile on his face despite the blade at his neck._

_"Everything does, surely this King can too." She remarked. This man was all too happy to give her the necessary info she needed. He was probably planning to feed off her._

_"What do I call you if not little one?" He asked her, taking a step closer to her and the blade._

_She stepped back instinctively as she answered, "Nothing." There was a voice in her head telling her to relax and let go of her sword but it was distant in her head and hard to hear._

_"Surely you have a name? I only wish to thank you properly for not ending my life," the Vampire replied with a smirk, raising his hands slowly from behind him._

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. The small voiced whispered.  She didn't know what else to ask him and now she felt uneasy being near him. She took another careful step back. "Don"t move or else."_

_He tilted his head as he looked at her, "You have such strength. I could put it to good use."_

_It_ _was no use to run. He could hunt her down. She stood firm now. The voice in her head still pleading at her for her name. She pressed her sword to his heart. "There was a rumor that you Vampires cannot stand silver. My sword was forged completely from it. If you do not stop, I'll run you through."_

_He paused as he considered her. When he had first seen this girl, he'd only considered her a brief snack but every moment he has spent with her had only fascinated him more and more. She had been resisting his charm in which he could have twisted her own mind against her. No one had ever resisted before. He'd considered having a new puppet follow him around for some entertainment but this girl... there was something special about her. "You have so many rumors that must be replaced with facts... And you are much stronger than I expected from someone so little. Humor me please, what would you do if the Vampire King stood before you? An unkillable being unlike anything you have ever seen."_

___"I'd have to test just how unkillable he truly was and then I would want to know more about his curse," she answered, feeling uneasy as to how much bigger the Vampire's grin was._ _ _

___He pressed forward against her sword and she could only stare as she watched him walk closer to her, the sword continuously impaled in his chest as_ _he_ loomed _over her. "__ _ _Do you swear it?" He questioned, blood slowly seeping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him. She opened her mouth in surprise as she stared into deep red eyes. "You now know the truths you were looking for. But here, now that you are fully aware of the real danger you face, your heart remains so calm. I would be honored if you continued to try and kill me and I would reveal whatever you wish to know about this curse."_

  _She stared at him baffled by his declaration. "You want to die." She said slowly as her grip loosened on her sword. "But why?"_

 

_He grabbed the sword and broke it at the hilt before tearing the rest of the blade from his back as he spoke, "I am King. I will always be King. Even if I could die, I would still be King. Anyone I knew or cared about are so long gone that I have no memory of what they look like, their names, their voices. It means nothing. My life has no meaning. Why live a life like that? I should impart my knowledge to you so you can impart that knowledge to another and another and so on and so forth. That will be the only meaning in my life._   _Power and greatness are built on knowledge."_

_Her heart ached as he spoke. Had his long life really been so empty? Had there really been nothing that gave it any meaning?_

_He released her carefully, "You're free to go, my lady. If you can find a path to the Red Forest, I will meet you there in 3 days."_

**Author's Note:**

> *cue ominous music*
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or at the very least press that kudos!


End file.
